Recueil Sterek ou Comment mon petit ami ne comprend rien
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Ce petit recueil m'a été inspiré par un petit texte qui nous a gentiment été envoyer et traduit par l'auteur Ryopini que vous connaissez sûrement tous ! Merci à elle ;3
1. Texte 0

Résumé : Ce petit recueil m'a été inspiré par un petit texte que nous a gentiment envoyé et traduit par l'auteur Ryopini que vous connaissez sûrement tous !

Salut les gens ! Me revoilà et non nous n'aurons pas de lemon dans ce petit recueil XD

Enfin juste des sous-entendus puis des phrases un peu vulgaires à un moment mais pas non plus des trucs vraiment trop hard XD

Ensuite ce recueil se fera au fil de mes inspirations et de celles de mon amie Soso qui me conseil gentiment sur les thèmes ! Merci Soso~

Donc en définitif, les publications ne seront pas régulières u.u

J'pourrais genre mettre un texte tout les jours voir dans une semaine ou bien un mois donc je vous préviens au cas où ^^

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais les petites histoires si (enfin sauf celle du dessous).

Voilà maintenant j'vous laisse lire le texte qui m'a tant inspiré !

Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Stiles à Derek: Chéri je suis tout nu

Derek: Il fait froid. Va te couvrir.

Stiles: Peu importe...

Derek: Quoi ?

Derek: Oh attends, tu faisais du sexting.

Derek: On peut recommencer ?

* * *

Et voilà pour le texte de par quoi ce recueil va commencer ! Maintenant je vais vous mettre mes petits textes à moi )

Laissez une review ! :3


	2. Texte 1: Fruit

Voilà notre premier petit texte, toujours sous forme de SMS échanger entre nos deux amoureux ;3

* * *

Texte 1: Fruit

Stiles: J'aime les bananes :3

Derek: Je préfère les kiwis.

Stiles: J'aime VRAIMENT les bananes !

Derek: Et moi les kiwis...

Stiles: Et t'aime pas les bananes ?

Derek: Ça dépend...

Stiles: Dépend de quoi ?

Derek: J'aime bien les petites ;)

Stiles: Ah ah très drôle Sourwolf -_-

Derek: Bah quoi ?

* * *

Haha sacré Derek XD

Si vous voulez soutenir Stiles ou même Derek laissez une review mes louloups ;3


	3. Texte 2: Canicule

Go Texte Two ! Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Texte 2: Canicule

Stiles: J'ai chaaaaauuuuuuud !

Derek: Reste pas dehors.

Stiles: Je suis dans ma chambre... nu... et en sueur...

Derek: Prend un ventilateur.

Stiles: Derek... on est en automne... il fait à tout cassé 14 degrés dehors...

Derek: Oh !

Derek : C'était encore du sexting ?

Derek: Je m'améliorerais la prochaine fois.

Stiles:... laisse tomber...

* * *

Et ouais Derek est un cas désespérer mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime tant ;3

Reviews s'il vous plait !


	4. Texte 3: Bisous

Salut les gens !

Alors le cas de Derek ne s'améliore pas malheureusement pour lui XD Par contre pour nous )

* * *

Texte 3: Bisous

Stiles: Je veux te faire pleins de bisous, mon louloup~

Derek: Stiles arrête avec ce surnom.

Stiles: Pleins de bisous partout~

Derek:... Tu es soûl Stiles ?

Stiles: Vraiment de partout mon louloup~ ;3

Derek: Et moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Stiles.

Stiles: Mais qu'il est bête...

* * *

T'as mon soutien Stiles XD

Reviews ? 3


	5. Texte 4: Glace à l'italienne

Fait chaud vous trouvez pas ? XD

* * *

Texte 4: Glace à l'italienne.

Derek: T'as envie d'une glace Stiles ?

Stiles: Oh tu lis dans mes pensées Sourwolf~

Derek: D'une bonne glace longue et fraîche ?

Stiles: Tu me mets l'eau à la bouche là ! Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Derek: Chez moi, j'ai acheté des glaces à l'italienne !

Stiles: Ah...

Stiles: Vanille alors...

* * *

J'adore la vanille ***bave***

Laissez une review 3


	6. Texte 5: Sport

Vraiment pas un temps à faire du sport, voyons XD

Oh sinon j'ai oubliée de préciser que les persos seront un peu OOC sur les bords mais vraiment limite XD J'essaye de reprendre au max les caractères des persos même si pour Derek c pas facile pour cette histoire XD

Et je dédie ce petit texte ainsi que le suivant à mon amie Soso pour son grand soutient et à julie-deoliveira qui est aussi d'un grand soutient à toujours être présente !

Merci à vous deux ;3

* * *

Texte 5: Sport

Derek: Je suis en train de faire du sport au loft.

Stiles: C'est bien Sourwolf, entretien bien ton corps de rêve ;)

Derek: J'ai enlevé mon Henley.

Stiles: Oui et c'est bien non ?

Derek: ... attend je recommence !

Stiles: ?

Derek: S'il te plaît Stiles, soit indulgent, c'est la première fois que je fais ça.

Stiles: Et moi faut bien que je m'amuse :3

Derek: T'es horrible.

Stiles: Moi aussi je t'aime Sourwolf ;)

* * *

Ooooh comme c mignon XD

Reviews ?


	7. Texte 6: Je t'aime

Euh pour ce texte vous verrez bien XD

* * *

Texte 6: Je t'aime

Derek: Je t'aime Stiles.

Stiles: Moi aussi je t'aime Derek !

Derek: J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là.

Stiles: On se verra ce soir, je suis au lycée là.

Derek: J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Stiles: Moi aussi.

Derek: De planter mes crocs dans ton cou.

Derek: Te sucer comme une chupa-chups dans une cour de récrée.*

Derek: Tu pries pour que je te prenne, amen.

Stiles: Euh Derek ?

Derek: À tour de bras tu suces ma queue. Tu t'en mets plein les yeux.

Stiles: DEREK !

Derek: Désolé Stiles. Ce n'était pas moi mais Erica. Elle a piqué mon portable et voilà quoi. Si je l'a choppe je lui arrache le cou avec mes crocs !

Stiles: Hey ! Seul mon cou à le droit à tes crocs !

Stiles: Mais sinon... c'est bizarre si je dis que ça m'a un peu excité ?

Stiles: T'es chez toi ?

Derek: Oui.

Stiles: Ok j'arrive ! Sors la chupa-chups ! X3

* * *

*paroles du titre Salop(e) de Therapie Taxi

Non franchement y'avait un bout de temps que je voulais mettre cette chanson XD Pas put résister désolé Haha XD

Reviews ?


	8. Texte 7: Punition

Bon le choix est simple non ? XD

* * *

Texte 7: Punition

Stiles: Sourwolf j'ai fais une grosse bêtise. Genre vraiment une méga énorme !

Derek: Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Stiles ?

Stiles: J'ai été très vilain je mérite une punition ;3

Derek: Tu mérites surtout que je t'arrache le cou avec mes crocs si tes conneries se répercutent sur la meute. Alors qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ?

Stiles: Choix numéro 1: J'ai dansé la macarena nu dans les vestiaires de lacrosse.

Stiles: Choix numéro 2: J'ai déclaré ma flamme à Harris tout en chantant du Edith Piaf.

Stiles: Choix numéro 3: J'ai piqué ta Camaro pour m'acheter des curly fries et foutu du gras partout sur les sièges en cuir.

Stiles: Choix numéro 4: Je me suis aussi acheter des canards en plastique avec ta caisse.

Stiles: Choix numéro 5: Et enfin je me suis masturber en pensant à toi sous la douche.

Stiles: Attention l'un de ses choix pourraient bien vous valoir l'ouverture de la boutique Stiles ! Sinon vous pourrez toujours vous la mettre derrière l'oreille ^^

Derek: T'as vraiment piqué ma voiture ?

Stiles: PERDU ! Désolé cher client mais la boutique Stiles sera fermé pour vous pendant un temps indéterminé. Veuillez réessayer plus tard. Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt ^^

Derek: Stiles ?

Derek:... t'es vexé ?

* * *

Derek, Derek tu nous désespère tous XD

Reviews ? 3


	9. Texte 8: On joue

C simple pourtant à jouer non ? XD

* * *

Texte 8: On joue

Stiles: Ça te dit de jouer avec moi ce soir ? Rien que toi et moi~

Derek: Je n'aime pas jouer à tes stupides jeux Stiles.

Stiles: Non mais ce n'est pas un jeu qui implique une manette ou même un plateau de jeu. Y'aura juste besoin des mains et d'une certaine petite bouteille.

Derek: Le jeu de la bouteille Stiles, sérieux ? Je suis plus un ado.

Stiles: Tu comprends rien comme toujours Sourwolf...

Stiles: Tu me désespères...

Derek: ?

* * *

Nous aussi Stiles, nous aussi u.u

Review pour le soutenir ? ;3


	10. Texte 9: Canard en plastique

Et un autre délire tout chaud ! XD

* * *

Texte 9: Canard en plastique

Stiles: J'ai acheté un canard en plastique !

Derek: Alors t'as vraiment utilisé ma voiture ?!

Stiles: Non Derek je n'ai pas utilisé ta voiture !

Derek: Ouais... tu me diras ça en face pour en être sûr.

Stiles: Eh bah vas-y la confiance règne Sourwolf ! Même pas que tu fais confiance à ton propre petit ami c'est vraiment injuste ! Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? Moi, Stiles, ton humain que tu aimes tant et que tu connais si bien !

Derek: Justement c'est parce que je te connais « si bien » que je te redemanderais quand tu seras face à moi.

Stiles: Ouais ouais, bon passons ! J'ai un canard en plastique ! ^^

Derek: Et alors ?

Stiles: Bah alors c'est cool non ?

Derek: Super t'as un nouvel ami avec qui prendre ton bain c'est génial.

Stiles: Ah ah franchement Derek ton humour laisse à désirer, faut vraiment que tu t'améliore !

Derek: Avec un petit ami pareil ce n'est pas près de s'améliorer.

Stiles: Attention Sourwolf ! J'ai un canard en plastique, je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

Derek: Je suis mort de peur, et qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ton coin-coin ?

Stiles: Héhé ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir du canard en plastique ! Prépare toi bien ce soir Sourwolf :3

* * *

Ne jamais sous-estimé le pouvoir du canard en plastique ! XD

Et devrais-je ajouter qu'il est vibrant ? ;3

Reviews ?


	11. Texte 10: Sourwolf

Derek va encore en prendre pour son grade XD

* * *

Texte 10: Sourwolf

Stiles: Sourwolf~

Derek: Stiles

Stiles: Sourwolf~

Derek: Stiles...

Stiles: Sourwolf~

Derek: Stiles !

Stiles: Sourwolf~ !

Derek: STILES !

Stiles: SOURWOLF~ !

Derek: Bordel Stiles ! Je suis occupé là alors arrête de m'énerver en m'envoyant tes stupides messages ou sinon je t'arrache la gorge avec mes crocs !

Alors QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX À LA FIN ?!

Stiles: Toi

Stiles: Mais bon vu que mes « stupides messages » t'ennuies tant, je vais m'occuper de moi-même tout seul et avec mon canard en plastique ! Stupide loup !

Derek: Non n'utilise pas le canard en plastique j'arrive !

Stiles: Trop tard...

* * *

Et oui trop tard Héhé 3

Reviews ?


	12. Texte 11: Pouic-Pouic

Comme vous avez été tous super sympa, je vous offre ces textes en avance !

C fou comme j'adore Stiles ;3

* * *

Texte 11: Pouic-Pouic !

Stiles: Sourwolf je t'ai acheté un cadeau~

Derek: Encore un de tes plans tordus ?

Stiles: Maieuh Sourwolf ! T'es méchant :(

Méchant loup ! Je voulais juste te faire plaisir Sourwolf et toi tu brises mon faible petit cœur :'(

Derek: Désolé Stiles, je voulais pas être méchant. Tu n'avais pas à m'acheter quoique ce soit.

Derek: C'est quoi ?

Stiles: Bon je te pardonne ! Parce que je suis trop gentil et généreux ^^ Alala que ferais-tu sans moi mon louloup !

Derek: Abrège Stiles.

Stiles: Maieuh ! Bon je te donne un indice parce que je suis super génial ! Indice: C'est long et assez dure~

Derek:... Sérieusement Stiles ? On l'a fait pendant toute la nuit dernière.

Stiles: Second indice: Tu peux le passer entre tes crocs voir le mâcher.

Derek: J'ai compris Stiles, arrête les frais.

Stiles: Troisième et dernier indice: Ça fait Pouic-Pouic quand tu le presse ! ^^

Derek:... Je te suis plus là...

Stiles: Bah c'est simple pourtant ! Je t'ai acheté un jouet pour chien ! Poisson d'avril mon louloup ;3

Derek: Je vais vraiment t'arracher la gorge avec mes crocs STILES !

* * *

Et oui Stiles est trop fort XD

Reviews ?


	13. Texte 12: Lubrifiant

J'adore ce texte là ! Trop éclater avec mon amie Soso XD

* * *

Texte 12: Lubrifiant

Derek: T'as acheté du lubrifiant ?

Stiles: C'est une manière de dire que tu veux baiser ?

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: Non mais dit le tout de suite hein. Ça nous évitera tout romantisme tiens ! Tu veux peut être que je vienne tout de suite chez toi et que je baisse toute de suite le pantalon pour Monsieur ?

Derek: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Stiles: Ce qui m'arrive Monsieur Derek-putain-de-Hale, c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour chanter et danser pour moi ?! Où sont mes belles déclarations d'amour ?! Où est le romantisme Sourwolf dit moi ?!

Derek: Stiles tu regardes quoi en ce moment ?

Stiles: Le Moulin Rouge pourquoi ?

Derek: Pour rien...

* * *

Alors j'ai jamais vu le film, mon amie qui m'a aidée pour ce texte oui et il a l'air plutôt bien u.u peut être que je le verrais 3

Reviews ?


	14. Texte 13: Saut

C partis pour un délire à la Stiles ;3

* * *

Texte 13: Saut

Stiles: Joyeux Anniversaire Sourwolf~ Je voulais être le premier à te le dire ! ^^

Derek: Merci Stiles, mais à 3h du matin c'était pas la peine.

Stiles: Bah t'étais pas coucher non plus ^^

Derek:... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Stiles: Juste te dire que ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'attends~ Tu vas l'adoré !

Derek: Je crains le pire avec toi. Déjà l'année dernière avec les chaussettes...

Stiles: Mais elles sont très bien ces chaussettes ! Toutes mignonnes avec ces petits loups et nonos imprimés dessus !

Derek: C'est des Huskies Stiles pas des loups, combien de fois va falloir te le dire ?

Stiles: Ah ? Mais sinon t'as bien aimé non ?

Derek:... et parlons aussi du t-shirt aussi.

Stiles: Bah quoi ? Tu n'es pas content d'avoir ma tête sur ton beau-t-shirt ? Une photo super bien réussi en plus ! ^^

Derek: Toi déguisé en perruque géante je n'appellerais pas ça une « photo super bien réussi »

Stiles: Roooh Derek j'étais pas déguiser en perruque géante mais en Choubaka ! Tu sais Choubaka dans Star Wars !

Derek: Et donc ce fameux cadeau qui va me plaire ?

Stiles: Ah oui ! Alors pour ça je vais te laisser quelques indices hein pour faire durer le plaisir ;)

Derek: Si c'est comme avec le jouet pour chien je te préviens Stiles je te tue !

Stiles: Roooh tout de suite le rabat-joie donc ! Premier indice: y'aura besoin de protections adaptées !

Derek: Continue

Stiles: Deuxième indice: De cordes spéciales !

Derek: Continue encore

Stiles: Troisième indice: D'un endroit en hauteur !

Derek: De quoi tu parles ?

Stiles: On va faire du saut en élastique en amoureux Sourwolf ! C'est pas génial ? *v*

Derek: Je suis mort

* * *

Moi aussi j'aurais trop la frousse XD pas vous ?

Reviews ?


	15. Texte 14: Prénom

Stiles est dingue, pour ça que je l'adore autant XD

* * *

Texte 14: Prénom

Stiles: Salut Sourwolf ! Alors louloup est prêt pour ce soir ? ^^

Derek: Arrête de m'appeler louloup Stiles ! Ça devient lassant !

Stiles: Roooh mais non c'est pas toi louloup enfin pas vraiment toi mais bref ! Rambo est prêt ?

Derek: Pourquoi tu me parles de Rambo Stiles ?

Stiles: Bah tu sais Rambo ? Ou alors tu préfères Popol ? Mini-Derek ou non, Grand-Derek ? Hein pour pas que tu complexe ^^

Derek:... je vais vraiment te tuer Stiles.

Derek: Arrête avec tes délires et grandis un peu.

Stiles: C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ?! C'était pas toi y'a pas un mois qui voulait encore régler les problèmes surnaturels avec le meurtre de créatures innocentes ?

Derek: C'était des lutins carnivores Stiles...

Stiles: Et tu penses au père noël ?! Comment il va faire pour les cadeaux ?! Pense à tous ces pauvres gamins !

Derek: Faut vraiment que je me prenne des vacances, sans toi de préférence.

Stiles: Maieuh ! Vilain Sourwolf !

Stiles: Et P'tit loup aussi !

Derek: STILES !

* * *

Alors me demander même pas pourquoi Rambo, moi même je sais pas XD Ça m'est venu comme ça XD

Reviews ?


	16. Texte 15: Agrou

Salut ! Désolé je n'ai pas put postée de nouveaux petits textes car j'étais en vacance depuis deux semaines loin de ma chère Wifi et j'économisais au max mon forfait internet limité (de la vraie m**** !) pour pouvoir lire des fics en cours ! Et d'ailleurs y'a un Crossover HPxHobbit que je lis en ce moment et qui est juste incroyable ! Le titre c « Mage d'Ilùvatar I » de l'auteur Audragon ! C une histoire que je recommande grandement pour celles et ceux aimant les bonnes histoires bien longues et à l'écrit remarquable !

Il est dans mes favoris donc si ça intéresse ;3

Sinon pour mes jours d'absences je mets dès maintenant c'que vous attendez tous !

Note: Alors ce titre est un truc que fait souvent mon amie Soso, je n'ai pas put résister à le mettre XD

* * *

Texte 15: Agrou~

Stiles: Hey Sourwolf~

Derek: Salut

Stiles: J'ai bien envie de faire des sexto avec toi mon loup~

Derek: Vas y

Stiles: Oh direct mon grand méchant loup, j'adore Agrou~

Stiles: Allez tu commence~

Stiles: Sourwolf~ ?

Stiles: Je m'impatiente mon loup~

Stiles: Derek ?

Derek: Désolé, je t'imaginais dire « Agrou » et je peux pas vraiment XD

Derek: Ça me fait plus rire qu'autre chose.

Stiles: Agrou ?

* * *

Gros n'importe quoi XD Vous pouvez le dire hein XD

Reviews ?


	17. Texte 16: Vacances

J'adore tellement le mot « vacance » tellement doux à mes oreilles !

* * *

Texte 16: Vacances

Stiles: J'aimerais bien aller à la plage pour les vacances ! Ça te dit ?

Derek: Et pourquoi pas la montagne ?

Stiles: Voyons Derek ! La mer, la chaleur, les cocktails et les maillots de bain ;)

Derek: Les gens partout, la sueur, les gamins qui braillent et toi qui ressemblerait à une écrevisse en oubliant de mettre de la crème solaire.

Stiles: Hey je n'oublierais pas de mettre de la crème !

Derek: Ah oui ? Et à la dernière sortie de la meute alors ?

Stiles: Ah non Sourwolf c'était ta faute ça ! Tu m'avais déconcentré à te balader torse nu pendant que je préparais les sacs !

Stiles: Et franchement la montagne ? Avec le froid qui te gèle les fesses, les gens chiant que te dépasse dans la queue pour faire du tire-fesses ! Et parlons en du tire fesse qui non seulement te rend ridicule quand t'essaye de garder ton équilibre et que tu tombe. Mais en plus ça te fait putain de mal aux fesses et tu marches plus comme un canard que tu fais du ski ! En plus tu vas sûrement m'abandonner pour faire je ne sais quoi sous ta forme de loup dans les bois. Sûrement les chasser les pauvres petits lapins ! Ou même la mère de Bambi !

Derek: Arrête avec Bambi, je t'avais pas confisqué le film ?

Stiles: Ce n'est pas le sujet Sourwolf ! T'as pleins de montagnes ainsi qu'une belle forêt autour de Beacon Hills alors non pas de vacances à la montagne Nah !

Derek: Et moi pas de vacances à la mer ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un petit ami qui chialera parce qu'il aura attrapé un coup de soleil et en plus d'être trempé et balloter par toutes les batailles d'eau que feront les sales mioches !

Stiles: C'est vrai que ça sentirait le chien mouillé après...

Derek: Stiles !

Stiles: Un camping ?

Derek: Pour que tu te perdes encore dans les bois ?

Stiles: Allez Sourwolf ! On jouera même au petit chaperon rouge~ Toi en grand méchant loup et moi le pauvre humain dévorer tout cru par le loup ;3

Derek: C'est quand les vacances déjà ?

* * *

Oh il a tout de suite hâte ce coquin de Derek XD

Reviews ?


	18. Texte 17: Enceinte

Bizarre le titre n'est-ce pas ? XD Le début du texte m'est venu d'un autre texte que j'ai lu mais ensuite le reste n'est que de moi ;3

* * *

Texte 17: Enceinte ?

Stiles: Je suis moche.

Derek: Je suis enceinte.

Stiles: Quoi ?!

Derek: Je pensais qu'on disait des choses impossibles.

Stiles: T'es sur que c'est impossible avec tout vos trucs surnaturels là ?

Derek: Stiles c'est définitivement impossible.

Stiles: Ah mais je me pose des questions aussi ! Déjà avec les Kanima, Darach et tout. On se demande si y'a pas d'autres trucs qui peuvent exister comme toi enceinte d'un Alien !

Derek: De 1 les hommes enceintes ça n'existent pas, même dans le monde du surnaturel et de 2 pourquoi un Alien ?

Stiles: Bah t'as jamais vu les films Alien ? Faut vraiment que je fasse ton éducation cinématographique ! Mon petit ami ne doit surtout pas être un inculte face à tant de chef d'œuvre !

Derek: Sans façon.

Stiles: Allez Sourwolf ! Tu verras ! Je te montrerai pleins de films d'horreur super cool !

Derek: Ma vie est déjà un film d'horreur.

Stiles: Ou même des films humoristiques ?

Derek: Je t'ai déjà toi ça suffit à me faire rire.

Stiles: Euh merci ? Enfin je crois.

* * *

Je ne saurais pas non plus comment prendre la dernière phrase de Derek, et pourtant c moi qui est écrit le texte XD

Reviews ?


	19. Texte 18: Poils

Allez on continue avec notre petit couple préféré 3

* * *

Texte 18: Poils

Derek: Hey bébé j'ai adoré ce que tu m'as fait hier soir.

Stiles: Derek ?

Derek: Surtout quand tu m'as touché à cet endroit, c'était incroyable. On continue ce soir ?

Stiles: Derek je veux vraiment pas savoir ce que tu as fais hier soir avec mon fils.

Derek: Shérif ?

Derek: Oh merde !

Derek: Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

Shérif: Je ne veux pas savoir Derek.

Derek: Désolé Monsieur Stilinski. Je crois que je me suis trompé de numéro, mon téléphone a du faire une mauvaise manipulation.

Shérif: Ce n'est rien mais évite d'étaler ta vie sexuelle avec mon fils, ça serait gentil à l'avenir Oh et évite de laisser des poils sur les draps du lit de Stiles. C'est agaçant après au lavage, merci.

Derek: Oui Monsieur ! Mais nous n'avons absolument rien fait !

Shérif: Je ne veux toujours pas savoir. Bonne journée Derek.

Derek: Bonne journée.

Stiles: Derek tu pourrais me dire pourquoi mon père me regarde bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure ? Je lui ai posé la question et il m'a répondu de t'en parler.

Derek: Mon téléphone a déconné et j'ai accidentellement envoyé un message qui t'était destiné à ton père.

Stiles: Lol ! XD

Stiles: Et c'était quoi ce message ?

Derek: Je parlais de ce que tu m'as fais hier soir.

Stiles : NON ?! C'est vrai ? Incroyable XD Je comprend mieux sa tête !

Derek: Oui mais c'était pas en détails non plus

Stiles: J'imagine sinon je serais déjà à l'hôpital pour y emmener mon père.

Derek: Et après il m'a parler des poils sur tes draps.

Stiles: C'est vrai que hier soir t'as foutu pleins de poils sur mes draps ! Vilain loup ! XD

Derek: Ce n'est pas de ma faute si quand je me transforme je perds mes poils ! En plus t'as bien aimé toi me caresser ?

Stiles: Bien sur que j'ai adoré ! T'es trop doux !

Derek: Bien

Derek: On recommence ce soir du coup ?

Stiles: Chez toi de préférence. Pas envie de faire une autre machine XD

Derek: Marché conclu.

Stiles: J'amène la brosse pour chien que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui ! XP

Derek: STILES !

* * *

Haha sacré Stiles XD

Reviews ?


	20. Texte 19: Suçon

J'dois dire que j'ai pas mal travaillée avec l'aide de Soso et j'en suis déjà à plus de 80 petits textes ! Je déborde d'imagination Haha XD

Donc je mets un peu en avance aujourd'hui mais je vais tout de même en mettre samedi aussi ;3

Cette idée de texte m'a encore été donnée par mon amie Soso XD

* * *

Texte 19: Suçon

Stiles: Sourwolf il faut établir des règles !

Derek: Des règles ?

Stiles: Oui ça ne peut plus durer cette situation ! Déjà que je n'ai pas arrêté d'être charrier au lycée aujourd'hui par les autres et même par les professeurs ! Ce con d'Harris s'est encore plus acharner sur moi aujourd'hui ! Je te jure que j'ai eu envie de lui rouler dessus avec ma Roscoe en sortant des cours ! Tout les méchants qu'ont a battus jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne sont rien comparé à cet être infâme et sans âme ! J'ai d'ailleurs préparé plusieurs plans pour nous en débarrasser à la prochaine réunion de la meute !

Derek: Stop Stiles. Arrête tu ne vas tuer personne et dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu t'es fait « charrier » ?

Stiles: Non mais Sourwolf je n'allais tuer personne, juste nous débarrassé d'un abominable cauchemar qui terrorise depuis bien trop longtemps le lycée de Beacon Hills ! Il est temps que la Team Stilinsky-Hale s'en mêle et mette fin à cette calamité qui nous menace tous !

Derek: Attend « Team Stilinsky-Hale » ?

Stiles: Bah oui t'es l'Alpha et moi ton compagnon ? J'ai bien le droit d'y mettre mon grain de sel non ?

Derek: Le grain de sel je sais pas mais plutôt tout le paquet avec toi.

Stiles: Roooh fait pas ton grincheux ! Je te signal que c'est moi qui fait tout les plans pour la meute et qui vient toujours sauver vos culs poilus ! Surtout le tient d'ailleurs ;3

Derek: Merci pour mon cul poilu. Donc c'est quoi encore cette histoire de règle et avec le lycée ?

Stiles: Ah oui ! Donc plus de suçons/marques/traces/griffures ou quoique ce soit qui puisse être imposer sur mon cou !

Derek: Pourquoi ?

Stiles: Derek suit un peu, j'ai été le centre d'attention que dis-je la bête de foire de tous au lycée ! Mon cou est tellement marquer par tes « bons soins » que même avec une tonne de fond de teint (et me demande pas d'où ça sort je te dirais pas même sous la torture) ça se voit ENCORE !

Derek: Met une écharpe ou un col rouler ?

Stiles: Derek... dois-je signaler à Monsieur-je-ne-l-a-garde-pas-dans-mon-pantalon qu'il fait actuellement dehors PLUS DE 35 PUTAIN DE DEGRÉS !

Derek:... donc plus de marques ?

* * *

Derek, Derek… pauvre de lui XD

Reviews ?


	21. Texte 20: Fin des cours

Ce texte m 'est venu quand j'ai ENFIN fini les cours Youpi !

* * *

Texte 20: Fin des cours

Stiles: Sourwolf je suis enfin en vacances ! Fini les cours ! *danse de la joie*

Derek: C'est super Stiles.

Stiles: Pas d'état d'âme ! Pas de tourments ! De sentiments !

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: Libéré~ !

Stiles: Délivré~ !

Derek: ?

Stiles: Je n'aurais plus jamais cours de l'été~ !

Derek: C'est bon Stiles, on a comprit.

Stiles: Libéré~ Délivré~ C'est décidé je m'en vais !

Stiles: J'ai laissé mes bouquins dans le casier ! Perdu dans le lycée ! La fin des cours est pour moi le prix de la liberté !

Derek: J'éteins mon portable.

Stiles: Quand on prend de la hauteur ! Tout semble insignifiant ! Le stress, l'angoisse et la peur, m'on quitté depuis longtemps. Je veux voir ce que je peux faire de ces vacances pleins de-

Stiles: Derek ? Allô ? T'es toujours là ?

Stiles: Sourwolf ? Mon louloup ?

* * *

J'adore tellement XD

Reviews ?


	22. Texte 21: Karaoké

Autre petit délire avec notre couple adoré ;3

Cela m'a été inspirée par un autre texte !

* * *

Texte 21: Karaoké

Derek: T'es prêt pour ce soir ?

Stiles: Pourquoi ? Y'a quoi ce soir ?

Derek: Ta bouche va être tellement occupée.

Stiles: Oh vraiment ?

Stiles: Et a quoi elle va être occupée au juste ?

Derek: À crier et hurler autant que tu le voudras.

Stiles: Je ne peux pas venir maintenant à la place ?

Derek: Non ce n'est que ce soir.

Stiles: Mais enfin Sourwolf c'est de la torture après ce que tu me dis là !

Derek: Désolé Stiles mais ça n'ouvre qu'à partir de 20h.

Stiles: Euh quoi ?

Derek: Le nouveau restaurant karaoké dont t'arrête pas de me rabattre les oreilles depuis une semaine, tu t'en souviens pas ?

Stiles: Euh si si mais je pensais pas à ça.

Derek: ?

Stiles: Laisse tomber, je vais me préparer. À ce soir !

Derek: À ce soir !

Derek: Eh Stiles moi aussi je peux être cruel ;)

* * *

Oh oh Derek a eu sa revanche XD

Reviews ?


	23. Texte 22: Cornichon

J'adore les cornichons pas vous ? XD

* * *

Texte 22: Cornichon

Stiles: Hey Sourwolf t'as pensé à acheter des cornichons ?

Derek: Bonjour à toi aussi Stiles et non je n'ai pas pensé à en acheter.

Stiles: Quoi ?! Tu n'as pas acheté de cornichon ?!

Derek: Je viens de te le dire, non.

Stiles: Comment as-tu put oublier cette merveille ? Ce délicieux plaisir divin qui te transporte au septième ciel ? Qui fait découvrir des saveurs inédites à tes papilles ! Cet interdit, ce péché que même les dieux craignent au delà des cieux ! Cette arme destructrice qui peut faire plier même les pires professeurs de chimie !

Derek:... t'as finis ton délire ?

Stiles: Non je n'ai pas finis Sourwolf ! On ne manque pas de respect au cornichon ! Son pouvoir est infini et moi Stiles Stilinski, moi et moi seul ne comprend mieux les bienfaits que peuvent avoir ce condiment que dis-je ce met délicat digne des véritables adeptes du cornichon !

Derek: Des adeptes du cornichon ? Vraiment ?

Stiles: Oui des adeptes des cornichons ! Nous sommes un culte secret et caché au monde ! Nous préparant soigneusement chaque jour avec des plans machiavéliques. Et avec la bénédiction du cornichon nous gouvernerons bientôt le monde MWOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Derek: Bon je vais prendre tes cornichons, t'es content ?

Stiles: Oui ! Et prend des curly fries aussi tu seras un amour ;3

* * *

Reviews ?


	24. Texte 23: Photos

C partis !

* * *

Texte 23: Photos

Derek: Stiles faut que t'arrête de tout le temps me prendre en photo ça en devient embarrassant.

Stiles: Mais enfin Sourwolf t'as un corps de rêve ! Laisse moi l'immortalisé non ? T'es fait pour être photographié !

Derek: Surtout fait pour satisfaire tes envies d'ados libidineux, pervers.

Stiles: Tout de suite les grands mots Sourwolf ! T'es méchant ! Et puis faut bien que j'ai des images de toi quand t'es pas là ! Tu me manques tellement !

Derek: Toi aussi tu me manques. Mon agaçant petit humain.

Stiles: Je ne suis pas agaçant ! Je suis un génie ! :3

Derek: Et moi pas un con alors tu vas supprimer ces photos maintenant sinon je vais te manquer pendant un long moment.

Stiles: Zut.

* * *

Haha pauvre Stiles XD

Reviews ?


	25. Texte 24: Tu rigoles ?

Alors là vous allez rigolé XD

Encore un petit texte inspiré d'un autre 3

* * *

Texte 24: Tu rigoles ?

Derek: Stiles faut que je t'avoue un truc.

Stiles: De quoi ?

Derek: C'est important et je préfère le faire par message.

Stiles: Tu commences à me faire peur Derek là.

Derek: Voilà, en faites Stiles je simule à tes blagues.

Stiles: Comment ?!

Derek: Je fais semblant de rire à certaines de tes blagues.

Stiles: Attend ?! Tu rigoles là ?!

Derek: Non justement je ne rigole pas, voir plus vraiment.

Derek: Je voulais te le dire comme ça pour que ce soit plus simple.

Stiles: Oh bon sang Derek ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu voulais rompre Ouf ! ^^

Derek: Euh non pas du tout mais t'es pas fâché ?

Stiles: Haha non t'inquiète ! Pas pour le moment ^^ pour l'instant je suis juste soulagé.

Derek: Tant mieux.

Stiles: Par contre ne m'en veux pas trop Derek mais on ne se verra pas beaucoup voir pas du tout pendant les prochains jours. Tu comprends ça m'a tellement bouleversé cette histoire de possible rupture que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps loin de toi ^^

Derek:... j'ai compris t'es fâché.

Stiles: T'as tout compris mon louloup ^^

Stiles: Profite bien de ces quelques jours, voir mois, sans moi et mes blagues ! Bye~

Derek: Attend Stiles !

Derek: Des mois ?!

* * *

Fallait pas le chercher le Stiles ! XD

Reviews ?


	26. Texte 25: Jeans

Idée inspirée d'un texte traduit encore une fois par Ryopini ! ;)

* * *

Texte 25: Jeans

Stiles: Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ?

Derek: Je regarde tes belles jambes dans ce jean de ma Camaro.

Stiles: Oh tu es tout près alors~

Derek: Oui.

Stiles: Et sinon tu veux me voir sans ?

Derek: Pourquoi retirerais-tu tes jambes ?

Stiles:... Sérieux Derek ? T'as fumé de l'aconit ou quoi ?

Derek: Tes jambes me rendent fou.

Stiles: Ok t'as gagné.

Stiles: Vient me chercher et tu vas pouvoir voir mes belles jambes de plus près, beau brun~

Derek: J'arrive !

* * *

C'est moi ou vous aussi vous imaginez bien Derek avec des oreilles et une queue de loup, bien évidemment, avec la langue pendue hors de sa bouche ? Oh et aussi avec la queue (de loup, bande de pervers !) frétillante ? XD

Reviews ?


	27. Texte 26: Langue

J'me suis bien amusée avec ce texte XD

* * *

Texte 26: Langue

Stiles: Hey Sourwolf et si on jouait un peu~ ?

Derek: J'ai pas le temps pour tes jeux Stiles.

Stiles: Allez Sourwolf ! Ça pourrait être amusant ! Je commence : Bonjour Monsieur le Loup~

Derek: Stiles.

Stiles: Bon ça pourrait être pire...

Stiles: Oh comme vous avez de grands yeux~

Derek: Sérieux Stiles ?

Stiles: Derek joue un peu le jeu quoi !

Stiles: Allez on continue: Oh Monsieur le loup comme vous avez de grandes mains !

Derek: C'est pour mieux t'étrangler après toute cette mascarade.

Stiles: Toujours pas ça donc...

Stiles: Comme vous avez une grande bouche !

Derek: Comparer à la tienne qui n'arrête pas de l'ouvrir c'est dire.

Stiles: Bon sang Derek soit tu joue le jeu soit c'est ceinture pendant un mois ! Et crois moi je saurais être patient ! Tu me connais moi et ma « tête de mule » ?

Derek: T'es toujours vexé que je t'ai traité de tête de mule c'est ça hein ?

Stiles: Mais non mon louloup, pas du tout ^^

Derek: Mouais...

Stiles: Bon je te laisse une dernière chance ! Oh Monsieur le Loup comme vous avez une si grande langue~

Derek: C'est pour mieux te sucer mon enfant.

Stiles: Ah là on y est ! ^^

Stiles: Tu vois quand tu veux Sourwolf !

Derek: Mouais. En attendant Monsieur le Loup est à ta fenêtre et va te manger tout cru.

* * *

Reviews ?


	28. Texte 27: Mon lapin

Les petits noms sont tirés de mon amie SosoLeCroco qui a l'habitude d'appeler ses animaux comme ça ;3

* * *

Texte 27: Mon lapin

Stiles: Salut mon louloup !

Derek: Stiles combien va-t-il falloir te le dire que je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles comme ça ?!

Stiles: Quoi tu préfère que je t'appelle mon grand méchant loup ?

Derek: Encore moins.

Stiles: Ou bien Monsieur Sourcil ?

Stiles: Monsieur Grognon ?

Derek: Je vais t'en donner du Grognon !

Stiles: Mon petit cul des bois ?

Derek: CUL DES BOIS ?!

Stiles: Ma patate ?

Derek: Sérieux ?!

Stiles: Mon bébé d'amour ?

Derek: Arrête tout de suite ce jeu Stiles !

Stiles: Mon Titou ?

Derek: Pourquoi Titou ?

Stiles: Bah j'avais un chien avant ou plutôt avec Scott on s'occupait d'un chien errant quand on était gosse. On l'avait appeler Stitch, enfin moi plutôt vu que Scott arrivait pas à le dire et y arrive toujours pas d'ailleurs. Donc pour faire plus simple, pour lui, on surnommait le chien Titou ^^

Derek: C'est bien beau tout ça mais viens-tu à l'instant de m'appeler par le nom d'un foutu chien ?!

Stiles: Hey ! Titou n'était pas qu'un chien ! C'était un super chien avec qui on a combattu le crime moi et Scott !

Derek: Stiles, je vais t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents alors arrête ça tout de suite.

Stiles: Bon ok.

Stiles: Mon lapin.

Derek: JE VAIS TE TUER !

* * *

Stiles va-t-il survivre ?

Une review pour l'aider ? XD


	29. Texte 28: Mieczyslaw

Autre délire avec notre cher Stiles ;3

* * *

Texte 28: Mieczyslaw

Derek: Stiles c'est quoi ton vrai prénom ?

Stiles: Bonjour à toi aussi Sourwolf ! Ça va bien ? Moi ça va merci !

Derek: Bonjour

Derek: Alors c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Stiles: Pourquoi ce subit intérêt pour mon prénom ?

Derek: Tu sait tout de moi ou presque et moi je sais même pas ton prénom alors je veux savoir

Stiles: « Presque » ? Attend tu me caches des choses ?!

Derek: Change pas de sujet Stiles.

Stiles: Ah non Sourwolf ! T'as commencé donc t'assumes ! Tu me cache un truc avoue-le hein ?! Pourquoi tu veux savoir mon prénom exactement ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce que Non attend ! Tu me trompe ?!

Stiles: Oh mon dieu Derek comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Moi l'amour de ta vie ! Moi qui est partagé mes curly fries avec toi ! MES CURLY FRIES BORDEL ! Et aussi mes cornichons ! Oh bon sang je t'ai même acheter une brosse avec tes initiales dessus !

Derek: STILES ! JE NE TE TROMPE PAS !

Stiles: Et le canard en plastique ! Comment as-tu put lui faire ça ?! Pauvre Coin-coin ! C'est horrible ! Et moi qui pensais te connaître ! Ah ben bravo Stiles ! Tu ouvre ton cœur et c'est comme ça qu'on te remercie ! On te fais des cachoteries et on te trompe ! Et pourtant Scott m'avait prévenu mais noooon ! J'ai rien écouté et maintenant je me retrouve avec mon canard en plastique et mes brosses comme un con !

Derek: STILES LA FERME !

Stiles: Je te préviens Sourwolf je garde la Camaro en guise de dédommagement physique et psychologique ! Et encore je pense pas m'en remettre après tout ça ! Ça y est je sens la dépression arriver. Les pots de crème glacée et les petites gélules qui accompagnent le tout. Tu payeras tout ces frais Sourwolf ! Ça et ma nouvelle télé écran plat qui va me servir à oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Oh bon sang je vais prendre du poids ! Des tonnes de kilos et après je deviendrais obèse comme plus de la moitié des américains et je vieillirais aigri et entouré de chats dans mon vieux fauteuil tout rapiécé avec toute ma graisse qui en déborde.

Derek: Épouse-moi

Stiles: Et mon pauvre père dans tout ça qui devra prendre soin de moi. Son pauvre cœur fragile ! Devoir prendre soin de son fils dépressif et obèse et qui

Stiles: Attend quoi ?!

Derek: Épouse-moi

Stiles: De

Stiles: Quoi ?!

Derek: Est-ce qu'il faut encore que je te le dise ?

Stiles: Mais que ?

Derek: C'est pour ça que je te demande ton vrai nom. Pour pouvoir te faire ma demande officiel.

Stiles: Mieczyslaw

Derek: Quoi ?!

Stiles: Mon vrai prénom c'est Mieczyslaw.

Derek: Très bien alors

Derek: Mieczyslaw Stilinski, veux-tu bien me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?

Stiles: Non

Derek: Non

Derek: Comment ça non ?!

Stiles: Non parce que tu m'as laissé me faire des films sur toi qui me trompait et moi devenant gros et dépressif entouré de chats et de licorne en peluche !

Derek: Licorne en peluche ?

Stiles: Laisse moi finir !

Stiles: Donc ce sera non car je dois me remettre de tout mes états avec une tonne de glace et des films Marvel. Merci bien Sourwolf !

Derek: Stiles là c'est toi qui me désespère

**Bien plus tard...**

Stiles: Sourwolf ?

Derek: Tu t'es enfin remis de tes émotions ?

Stiles: Oui

Stiles: Et refais moi ta demande avec un dîner romantique comme dans les films à l'eau de rose et surtout sort le grand jeu ! Non mais me faire sa demande par SMS ! Un peu de romantisme Sourwolf !

Derek: Je me demande pourquoi je t'aime...

Stiles: Parce que je suis génial, extraordinaire au lit, que je suis le seul à pouvoir te supporter et un génie alors Hop hop hop au boulot Sourwolf ! ^^

Derek: Et dire que je vais devoir supporter ça toute ma vie.

Stiles: Moi aussi je t'aime mon lapin ! ^^

* * *

Reviews pour ce pauvre Derek ?


	30. Texte 29: Chaton

J'adore les chatons ! Pas vous ? ;3

* * *

Texte 29: Chaton

Derek: Stiles tu peux me dire pourquoi y'a un foutu chat dans mon appart ?

Stiles: Bonjour mon louloup ! Ça va ? Moi ça va super !

Derek: Stiles répond

Stiles: Et comment chaton ? Tu le traite bien au moins ?

Derek: Stiles !

Stiles: Non mais le pauvre petit. J'l'ai trouvée dans la rue tout frigorifié et mouillé sous la pluie ! Seul et abandonné ! Comment peut-on faire ça à un adorable petit chaton je te le demande ?!

Derek: Et tu l'as ramené chez moi.

Stiles: Alors n'écoutant que mon courage incroyable ! J'ai pris ce pauvre petit chat, l'ai soigné et nourri ! Choyé et câliné comme mon propre enfant

Derek: Chez moi, chez un loup.

Stiles: J'ai sauvé un pauvre innocent de l'infâme cruauté de la rue ! Bravant les interdits et l'autorité parentale ! Le cachant loin de tout, lui pauvre petite chose fragile !

Derek: STOP !

Derek: Si tu veux revoir ta « pauvre petite chose fragile » indemne tu ferais mieux de me l'en débarrasser tout de suite ! Garde le chez toi je m'en fiche mais il ne reste pas chez moi !

Stiles: Mais enfin mon louloup, mon père ne veut pas d'animal de compagnie chez nous ! T'as un si grand appart et puis tu le trouve pas trop mignon ?

Derek: Non et n'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis, dégage le de chez moi.

Stiles: Allez Sourwolf soit pas un méchant loup et laisse moi le garder s'il te plaît ? Et puis il peut te tenir compagnie quand je suis pas là non ?

Derek: Stiles vient tout de suite le chercher ! Maintenant !

Stiles: Ok ok j'arrive.

Stiles: Mais je te ferais signaler que mon père ne veut pas d'animal de compagnie et j'ai du batailler avec lui pour te garder !

Derek: STILES !

* * *

Reviews pour convaincre Derek de garder chaton ? ;3


	31. Texte 30: Bambi

Derek va encore être bien maltraité le pauvre XD

* * *

Texte 30: Bambi

Derek: Stiles qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon loft ?!

Stiles: Hey pourquoi tu t'en prend à moi ? J'ai rien fais !

Derek: Je sais que c'est toi Stiles y'a ton odeur partout !

Stiles: Alors ça c'est pas du tout recevable ! J'y suis presque tout le temps chez toi !

Derek: Stiles je sais que c'est toi alors tu vas me dire tout de suite ce que font ces foutus animaux chez moi ?!

Stiles: Hey parle pas comme ça de Bambi, Panpan, Luke Skywalker et Batman !

Derek: Ah ah ! Tu l'avoue enfin !

Derek: Attend parce que en plus ça a des noms ?!

Stiles: Bah oui ! Le lapin c'est Bambi. Panpan, la biche. Luke c'est l'écureuil et Batman le castor !

Derek: Pourquoi ça serait le lapin, Bambi ? Et non pas la biche ?

Stiles: Il a une tête à s'appeler Bambi ^^

Derek: Peu importe, tu vas tout de suite me les faire sortir de chez moi !

Derek: Déjà que y'a Lucky, c'est pas une animalerie ici !

Stiles: Oh mais chaton s'entend si bien avec eux ! Et puis y'a des chasseurs qui rôdent dans la forêt tu t'en souviens ?

Derek: Je m'en contre fiche ! Et ces chasseurs là ne chasse pas de vulgaires animaux mais NOUS pauvre idiot !

Derek: D'ailleurs comment t'as fais pour les amener chez moi ?

Stiles: Alors le pauvre idiot t'emmerde et te dit débrouille toi tout seul pour faire sortir Batman et les autres.

Stiles: Oh et pas la peine de venir chez moi ou sinon tes fesses feront connaissance avec une balle d'aconit.

Derek: STILES !

Stiles: J'hésiterais pas à tirer !

* * *

Une review pour sauver les fesses de Derek ? ;3


	32. Texte 31: Sucer ?

Ouf enfin je poste ! Mais comme on dit vaut mieux tard que jamais ! Allez Let's go !

Là vous pourrez plaindre Stiles XD

* * *

Texte 31: Sucer ?

Derek: Salut, ça te dirait de sucer (1) ce soir ?

Stiles: De quoi ?

Derek: On pourrait aller se branler (2) après être aller déguster un bon petit pénis (3).

Stiles: Euh Derek relis tes messages

Derek: Quoi ?

Derek: Eh merde saleté de correcteur !

Stiles: Je me disais bien aussi

Stiles: C'était trop beau pour être vrai

* * *

Voilà c'que voulait dire Derek:

(1) Sortir

(2) Balader

(3) Plat

Une review pour soutenir Stiles ? ;3


	33. Texte 32: Jalousie

Haha j'ai adorée faire celui-là XD

* * *

Texte 32: Jalousie

Derek: Stiles arrête de faire la tête, c'est ridicule.

Stiles: Déjà de 1 je ne fais pas la tête et de 2 je t'emmerde.

Derek: Tu ne fais pas la tête ?

Derek: Donc pourquoi tu porte cette horrible odeur sur toi, ce qui est insupportable pour moi. Et bizarrement pas pour la meute.

Derek: Et que tu es mis une ligne d'aconit devant ta fenêtre ?

Stiles: Mais enfin tout ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril poilu Derek.

Stiles: Oh pardon, ai-je blessé le pauvre petit Derek ?

Stiles: Tu devrais peut être te faire réconforter par le si gentil et si beau Kevin !

Derek: Stiles

Stiles: Y'a pas de Stiles qui tienne Derek !

Stiles: « Oh qu'il est beau, Kevin »

Stiles: « Qu'il est fort et affectueux ! »

Stiles: « J'ai tellement envie de le caresser ! »

Derek: Alors là non ! J'ai jamais dis que j'avais envie de le caresser !

Derek: Et t'as scène de jalousie est vraiment ridicule !

Stiles: Je ne suis pas jaloux !

Derek: On aurait jamais dû aller dans cette réserve naturelle.

Derek: Tu m'auras tout fait.

Derek: Être jaloux d'un loup.

Stiles: JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX !

* * *

Une review pour Kevin ? XD


	34. Texte 33: Nop

Bon là encore, pauvre Derek XD

* * *

Texte 33: Nop

Stiles: Salut Sourwolf ! Ça va ?

Derek: Bien et toi ?

Stiles: Ça va

Stiles: Dit t'as pas remarqué quelque chose hier ?

Derek: Non

Derek: Pourquoi ? Y'a eu des meurtres ?

Stiles: Non

Derek: T'as vu quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ?

Stiles: Nop

Derek: Deaton a appelé ? Ou Argent ?

Stiles: Nop et nop

Derek: Donc rien de surnaturel ?

Stiles: Nop

Derek: Mais alors quoi ?

Stiles: Mes nouveaux vêtements.

Derek: Attend juste ça ?

Stiles: Oui « juste ça » Monsieur Celui-qui-va-se-la-coincer-dans-la-braguette-pendant-un-long-moment.

Stiles: Bonne journée !

Derek: Stiles ?

* * *

Reviews ?


	35. Texte 34: Vacances 2

Conversation entre Scott et Stiles

* * *

Texte 34: Vacances 2

Scott: Alors Bro ces vacances ?

Stiles: Je veux pas en parler

Scott: Ah ?

Scott: C'était si désastreux que ça ?

Stiles: Désastreux ? Non

Stiles: Juste apocalyptique !

Scott: Raconte

Stiles: On est allés camper en forêt et tu connais Derek ? Il n'a pas arrêté de faire son grincheux et de grogner pendant tout le long du voyage ! Puis une fois arriver Monsieur Derek a encore une fois grogner à chaque fois que je proposais un endroit où mettre notre tente ! A grogner en mettant la tente quand enfin on a trouvé le bon emplacement pour Monsieur Bougon ! A encore une fois, devine quoi ? Grogner quand on s'est baladé en forêt ! Faisant peur en plus au pauvre petit lapin qui passait par là ! Grogner à la pêche, grogner devant un couple en balade, grogner au lac, grogner devant des fleurs, grogner encore et encore ! Oh et devine ce qu'il a fait dans son sommeil ?

Scott: J'ai envie de dire grogner ?

Stiles: C'est ça !

Stiles: Pas un instant Monsieur le loup grincheux n'a pas arrêté de grogner !

Scott: Y'a bien eu un moment non ?

Stiles: Non

Stiles: Même quand on faisait l'amour dans les bois mais là encore ça va

Stiles: C'était même très sexy !

Scott: Pas de détails s'teuplait

Stiles: Surtout quand il m'a arraché mon haut avec ses grandes mains !

Scott: Arrête Stiles

Stiles: Et quand il m'a pris contre cet arbre !

Scott: J'vais vomir

Stiles: Oh mon dieu et dans le lac aussi ! Avec l'eau entourant nos corps en pleine union !

Stiles: Non finalement ces vacances étaient magique !

Stiles: Scott ?

Stiles: Youhou t'es là mon pote ?

Stiles: Bro ?

* * *

Reviews ?


	36. Texte 35: Quoi ?

Petit texte qui vient d'un mot donné par SosoLeCroco : « Quoi ? »

* * *

Texte 35: Quoi ?

Stiles: Derek faut que je t'avoue quelque chose

Derek: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ?

Stiles: Ça dépend

Derek: Dépend de quoi ? T'as fait une connerie c'est ça ? Dit moi ce qu'il y a

Stiles: Alors c'est ça tout de suite j'ai fais une connerie ? La confiance règne hein !

Derek: Bon tu vas me dire ce que t'as fait oui ou non ?

Stiles: J'ai fini le dernier pot de Nutella

Derek: Quoi ?

Derek: C'est tout ?

Derek: Tout ce cirque pour ça

Stiles: Ah je suis content que tu le prenne comme ça !

Stiles: Parce que j'ai aussi embouti ta voiture ! Tchao !

Derek: Tu as QUOI ?!

* * *

Reviews ?


	37. Texte 36: Sérieux ?

Encore un autre mot donné par Soso: « Sérieux ? »

* * *

Texte 36: Sérieux ?

Derek: T'aurais pas vu mon t-shirt noir ?

Stiles: Lequel ?

Stiles: Tu porte que du noir et des couleurs sombres

Derek: J'en ai que trois et il m'en manque un

Stiles: Sérieux ? T'en a que trois ?

Stiles: Eh ben heureusement que je suis là pour arranger ça !

Stiles: Justement Lydia m'a kidnappé, oui kidnappé, pour faire une virée shopping et c'était un véritable enfer ! Mais j'ai trouvé des trucs qui t'irait vraiment bien mon louloup~

Derek: Si c'est encore comme ce que tu m'a offert la dernière fois, je préfère passer l'offre

Stiles: Mais non Sourwolf ! T'inquiète ! Je suis sur que tu vas adoré !

Derek: J'en doute

Stiles: Surtout le magnifique t-shirt avec une licorne dessus ! Tu vas en faire des jaloux mon lapin !

Derek: Sérieux Stiles ?!

* * *

Reviews ?


	38. Texte 37: Et alors ?

Bon comme vous avez été super sympa, je mets encore deux autres petits textes (et puis aussi parce que j'en ai beaucoup trop XD)

C partis !

* * *

Texte 37: Et alors ?

Derek: Stiles tu sais que je t'aime ?

Stiles: Oui je sais et moi aussi je t'aime mon louloup !

Derek: Et que je ferais tout pour toi ?

Stiles: Moi aussi Sourwolf !

Derek: Que je te protègerais au péril de ma vie ?

Stiles: Aw Derek moi aussi je donnerais ma vie pour toi !

Derek: J'accepterai tout de toi dans la limite du possible !

Stiles: Euh moi aussi

Derek: Même tes cadeaux disons très originaux

Stiles: Où tu veux en venir Sourwolf ?

Derek: Où je veux en venir ?

Derek: Tu as fait du shopping récemment non ?

Stiles: Oui et alors ?

Derek: Alors tu ne t'es pas empêché de faire un tour dans ma penderie, j'ai tort ?

Stiles: Non et alors ?

Derek: Alors je voudrais te demander

Derek: POURQUOI Y A-T-IL QUE DU ROSE ET DES COULEURS FLASHY DANS MA PENDERIE ?!

Stiles: Et alors ?

Derek: Bordel Stiles ! Arrête de dire « et alors » et dit moi pourquoi tu as mis ces choses à la place de mes vêtements ?!

Stiles: Plus tard Sourwolf

Stiles: Dit moi plutôt ce que tu penses de tes nouveaux vêtements ? Ils te vont ? Ils sont bien, non ? ^^

Derek: Tu ne m'écoute même pas

Stiles: Alors ? Ces vêtements ? ^^

* * *

Désespérant XD

Reviews ?


	39. Texte 38: Ooh regarde

On continue avec encore un mot donné par Soso ;3

* * *

Texte 38: Ooh regarde

Stiles: Sourwolf t'as vu les photos que je t'ai envoyé ?

Derek: Pas encore

Stiles: Tu vas voir ! Tu vas les adorés~

Stiles: Surtout la dernière Ohlala qu'est-ce que t'es coquin mon louloup~

Derek: Ces photos que tu m'as envoyé c'est ça ?

Stiles: Oui ! Regarde !

Stiles: Bon t'étais un peu bourré à cause du mélange alcool/aconit de Deaton mais cette petite séance t'avais bien plu ma bête de sexe !

Derek: Je ne vois rien de « coquin » dans tes photos

Stiles: Mais si ! Regarde bien voyons !

Stiles: Surtout avec celle du canard en plastique !

Stiles: Haha tu l'aime vraiment ce canard !

Stiles: Et regarde bien l'autre avec le pot de Nutella ! Je me souviens bien de ta langue bien agile ce soir là~

Derek: Y'en a aucune qui décrit ce que tu me racontes Stiles

Stiles: Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Derek: Ce sont les photos de nos vacances au camping

Stiles: Impossible !

Stiles: Oh merde !

Stiles: J'ai mélangé les photos !

Derek: C'est pas grave Stiles

Stiles: Si c'est grave ! J'ai envoyé les photos de « vacances » à mon père et à la meute !

Derek: Je déménage

Stiles: Tu quoi ?!

Stiles: Sourwolf ?

Stiles: Derek ! Me laisse paaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !

* * *

Reviews ?


	40. Texte 39: Je te suis

Nouveaux mots de Soso ;3

* * *

Texte 39: Je te suis

Stiles: Salut Sourwolf !

Derek: Salut

Stiles: Dit ça te dirait d'aller avec moi dans ce nouveau magasin qui a ouvert en ville ?

Derek: Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas faire les magasins

Stiles: Oui je sais mais ce nouveau magasin a l'air génial !

Stiles: Allez dit oui mon louloup !

Stiles: St'euplait ?

Derek: Non

Stiles: Roooh t'es pas sympa !

Stiles: Allez on va bien s'amuser ! Lydia m'en dit que du bien ! Elle et Jordan y vont même ensemble en plus !

Derek: Grand bien leurs face et je dis toujours non

Stiles: Vilain !

Derek: Et puis c'est quoi comme magasin ? Ils y vendent quoi ?

Stiles: Bah je sais pas

Stiles: Elle m'a juste dit que c'était un endroit parfait pour nous !

Stiles: Une sorte de Sex shopping ? Ou shop ? Je sais plus

Derek: Okay je te suis

Stiles: C'est vrai ? Super Sourwolf ! On va bien s'amuser ! ^^

Derek: J'ai hâte d'y être

* * *

Quel pervers XD

Reviews ?


	41. Texte 40: Peu importe

Merci encore une fois à Soso ;3

* * *

Texte 40: Peu importe

Stiles: Dit Sourwolf tu voudrais aller où pour les prochaines vacances ?

Derek: Peu importe

Stiles: À la mer ? À la montagne ? Dans un pays chaud ou froid ? Loin ou pas de Beacon Hills ?

Derek: Peu importe

Stiles: Allez Sourwolf ! Dit moi ! Orientale ? Occidental ? France ou Chine ?

Derek: Peu importe

Stiles: Arrête avec ça Sourwolf ! Dit moi juste où tu voudrais aller ?!

Derek: Peu importe Stiles

Derek: Tant que je suis avec toi

Stiles: Aaww c'est tellement trognon !

Stiles: Mais sérieusement Derek où on va ?

* * *

Reviews ?


	42. Texte 41: Plage

Merci à Soso ;3

* * *

Texte 41: Plage

Stiles: T'as déjà été à la plage Sourwolf ?

Derek: Si c'est encore ton histoire de vacances ne m'en mêle plus

Stiles: Roooh mais enfin Sourwolf ! C'est juste une question

Stiles: Sans arrière pensée en plus !

Derek: Mouais

Stiles: Et donc t'y a déjà été ?

Derek: Oui

Stiles: Et ?

Derek: J'ai pas aimé

Stiles: Très détaillé tout ça

Derek: Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Derek: Que je déteste devoir marcher sur du sable qui s'accroche à moi et se faufile sous mes vêtements ?

Derek: En plus c'est toujours bondé sur la plage avec les familles et leurs gosses qui sautent, braillent et font chier les autres ! Leurs parents qui ne font rien pour les tenir en laissent et vont même jusqu'à t'insulter quand tu grognes sur leurs merdeux de gamins !

Derek: Et je ne parle même pas de toutes ces filles en bikini qui gloussent comme des dindes sur ton passage et prenant des poses qu'elles pensent aguicheuses alors qu'elles ressemblent plus à des phoques échoués sur une plage et encore les phoques doivent être plus séduisantes qu'elles

Derek: Et puis y'a les surfeurs qui se croient tellement cool et qui pensent que toute la plage leurs appartiennent. S'exhibant et montrant leurs muscles. Et l'odeur d'excitation après est insupportable avec tout ça

Stiles: Ok tu m'as convaincue

Derek: Donc ne parle plus de plage

Stiles: T'inquiète je n'en parlerais plus

Stiles: Par contre on va quand même aller à la plage un jour

Derek: De quoi ?

Stiles: Bah oui j'ai envie d'y aller et de t'exhiber devant toutes ces greluches qui ne t'auront jamais car tu es à moi !

Derek: C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?

Stiles: Elles vont voir ces phoques !

* * *

Reviews ? XD


	43. Texte 42: Ski

Ça pars loin là XD

* * *

Texte 42: Ski

Derek: Stiles pourquoi il y a des planches de ski chez moi ?

Stiles: C'est pour une expérience !

Derek: Une expérience ?

Stiles: Ouaip !

Derek: Et en quoi consiste cette expérience ?

Stiles: Top secret Sourwolf ! Information pour l'instant confidentiel

Derek: Sérieusement Stiles arrête tes conneries et de prendre mon appartement pour un stockage ou même une animalerie

Derek: Ramène ces planches et fait tes expériences chez toi

Stiles: Mais enfin je peux pas Sourwolf ! Chez toi c'est plus grand donc plus pratique pour ça !

Derek: Et c'est quoi ce « ça » ? J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu veux faire chez moi

Derek: Et ne me dis pas que c'est secret ! Sinon je brûle tes planches de ski !

Stiles: Ok ok t'énerve pas mon louloup !

Stiles: Bon je te dis et après tu me laisse les garder chez toi ?

Derek: J'ai mieux : tu me dis tout et tu les ramènes chez toi

Stiles: Pas avant d'avoir fait mon expérience !

Derek: Qui est ?

Stiles: Bah tu vois l'autre jour, j'étais dans ma chambre à visionner des vidéos de chatons trop mignons ! Surtout celle avec le chat qui fait du piano tu l'as connait ?

Derek: Abrège Stiles

Stiles: Ouais donc à un moment y'avait un chat sur une planche qui dévalait une pente neigeuse et c'est là que je me suis dis

Derek: Que t'allais mettre Lucky sur une de ces planches et le tué sur le coup c'est ça ?

Stiles: Roooh mais tu me prend pour qui Sourwolf ? Je suis quand même pas aussi cruel envers un pauvre petit chaton tout chou comme Lucky !

Stiles: Mon Lucky en plus ! Cet amour de chaton ! Ma petite panthère *coeur*

Derek: Et donc quoi ?

Stiles: Ah ouais en faite je me demandais si toi, complètement transformer en loup, pouvait tenir sur des planches de ski et dévaler une pente

Derek: On est en août

Stiles: J'y avais pensé et donc l'escalier aurait bien fait l'affaire ^^

Stiles: Alors ça te tente ?

Derek: Bien sur

Stiles: C'est vrai ?

Derek: Non

Derek: Je vais plutôt brûler tes planches et dire à ton père de t'interdire de regarder ces vidéos de chats

Stiles: Nooon pas les vidéos de chats !

* * *

Reviews ?


	44. Texte 43: Série ou film ?

Les mots donnés par Soso m'ont bien inspirés XD

* * *

Texte 43: Série ou film ?

Stiles: Dit t'es plutôt série ou film ?

Derek: Film pourquoi ?

Stiles: Hm film quand c'est long mais que ça ne dure qu'une fois donc

Derek: De quoi tu parle encore ?

Stiles: Je fais juste un test sur le net !

Derek: Quel genre de test ?

Stiles: Oh sur la sexualité de notre couple !

Derek: J'aurais jamais dû poser la question

Derek: Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Stiles: Bah ça avait l'air marrant ^^

Derek: Bien sur

Derek: Donc ton test est intéressant ?

Stiles: Oui ça va

Stiles: Par exemple moi j'ai dis que je préférais les séries au film et ils disent que je suis un petit ami qui aime faire « crac-crac » vite fait et plusieurs fois par jour et par saison ? Toujours avide pour chaque épisode !

Stiles: Et toi t'aime faire ça de manière longue et qu'une seule fois par an

Derek: Stiles ton test est débile

Stiles: Pourtant il est sur un site super bien ! Tu connais Popol-dans-le-trou. com ?

Derek: Stiles au lieu de faire des tests aux questions et réponses douteuses. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas tout de suite chez moi pour que je puisse te prouver que je ne fais pas « crac-crac » qu'une seule fois par an ?

Stiles: J'arrive tout de suite !

Stiles: Et j'adore ce test ;3

* * *

Alors pour le site donné par Stiles j'l'ai complètement inventée hein. J'sais même pas si il existe XD

Reviews ?


	45. Texte 44: Crevette

Mot cette fois donné par une autre amie ! ;3

* * *

Texte 44: Crevette

Stiles: T'es plutôt crevette ou langouste ?

Derek: C'est encore un de tes stupides tests ?

Stiles: Allez répond Sourwolf ! S'teuplait ?

Derek: Crevette

Stiles: Aaww Derek c'est si gentil ! Je t'aime !

Derek: Moi aussi mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Stiles: Rien je suis juste heureux que tu aimes les crevettes ! Mon louloup d'amour~

Derek: T'es vraiment étrange

Derek: Juste pour des crevettes

Stiles: Je suis ta crevette mon louloup !

Derek: ?

Stiles: Prenez ça dans les dents les bimbos décolorés ! Mon homme aime les crevettes !

Derek: Ah ok

Derek: Je comprend mieux

* * *

Reviews ?


	46. Texte 45: Orage

Les prochains textes m'ont encore été inspirés par des mots donnés par mon amie Soso ! Franchement c'était pas de la tarte XD

* * *

Texte 45: Orage

Stiles: Y'aura des orages ce soir

Derek: Merci pour l'information météo

Stiles: Je pourrais passé chez toi ce soir ?

Derek: T'as peur des orages ?

Stiles: Pas spécialement

Derek: Alors pourquoi tu veux venir chez moi ?

Stiles: Il faut vraiment que je donne une raison pour passer du temps avec mon homme ?

Derek: Oui

Derek: Surtout depuis ta dernière expérience qui a faillit ravager mon loft

Stiles: Roooh je pouvais pas savoir que c'était hautement inflammable !

Derek: Vraiment ? Tu savais pas que le white-spirit est constitué d'hydrocarbures ?

Stiles: Bah si mais fallait bien repeindre tes murs beaucoup trop déprimant

Derek: Et t'avais aussi besoin de détergents ?

Stiles: Pour tout nettoyer après

Derek: Et des bougies aussi ?

Stiles: Je voyais que dalle avec ta lampe qui pendouille au plafond

Derek: T'es vraiment irresponsable

Stiles: Hey je te permets pas !

Stiles: Franchement on veut être gentil et repeindre des murs qui rendrait dépressif le Pape même et c'est comme ça qu'on est remercier

Derek: C'est ça

Derek: Et donc pourquoi tu veux venir chez moi ?

Derek: Et ce soudain intérêt pour la météo

Derek: Répond Stiles

Stiles: Ok d'accord

Stiles: Je suis excité voilà !

Derek: Oui et ?

Stiles: Et quoi ?

Derek: Je te connais Stiles, c'est pas nouveau le fait que t'es un excité

Stiles: Sympa !

Stiles: Et t'as pas compris

Derek: Explique moi alors

Stiles: Bah pendant les soirs d'orages et quand j'entends surtout le bruit que font les éclaires

Stiles: J'ai tendance à être plus excité que d'habitude si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Derek: Une bonne raison pour que tu ne vienne pas chez moi ce soir

Derek: Déjà que t'es intenable en temps normal

Stiles: T'as rien compris hein ?

Derek: ?

Stiles: Bon je vais te la faire simple

Stiles: Quand je vois un orage, je suis plus raide qu'un para tonnerre ! J'ai envie de baiser comme un fou sous les ravages des éclaires ! D'être pris sauvagement contre n'importe quelle surface quand j'entends la pluie et le vent se déchaîner ! J'ai envie que chaque coup de reins soit au rythme de la foudre qui tombe !

Stiles: Voilà t'as bien compris maintenant ?!

Derek: Oui

Derek: Viens ce soir

* * *

Quel coquin Haha XD

Reviews ?


	47. Texte 46: Pleine lune

Texte 46: Pleine lune

Derek: C'est la pleine lune ce soir

Stiles: Et comme d'habitude je ne dois pas venir

Stiles: Je sais

Derek: Tu peux venir si tu veux

Stiles: C'est vrai ? Trop cool Sourwolf !

Stiles: Mais pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?

Stiles: Attention je dis pas que j'ai pas envie de venir mais pourquoi tout à coup tu veux que je vienne ?

Derek: Tu peux venir un point c'est tout

Derek: J'ai pas à me justifier

Stiles: Mouais c'est bizarre

Stiles: Dis moi la vérité Sourwolf

Stiles: M'oblige pas à t'harceler de messages, tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable !

Derek: Tu peux pas juste accepter de venir sans poser de questions ?

Stiles: Voyons Sourwolf tu me connais ^^

Derek: Ouais

Derek: Même trop bien

Stiles: Alors ?

Derek: D'accord voilà mon loup t'accepte et je voudrais que tu sois auprès de moi ce soir

Stiles: Ah parce que ton loup m'acceptait pas avant ?

Stiles: Sympa

Derek: C'est pas ça

Derek: Juste que mon loup et moi, on se sent plus complet quand tu es présent et ça m'apaise

Stiles: Je suis ton ancre ?

Derek: Oui

Stiles: Aaaww c'est trop mignon mon louloup !

Derek: Ouais ouais

Derek: Content ? C'est bon t'as ta réponse donc tu viens ?

Stiles: Bien sur mon lapin ! Je serais à tes côtés ! *coeur*

Derek: Merci

Derek: Mais au cas où tu me mettra les chaînes

Stiles: Ah ah ! J'en étais sûr !

Derek: ?

Stiles: En faite t'es un adepte du SM !

Stiles: C'est pour ça que tout à coup tu veux que je vienne !

Stiles: Avoue le Sourwolf

Stiles: Allez fait pas ton timide

Stiles: On est un couple non ?

Stiles: On peut tout se dire ?

Stiles: Même nos plus fou des fantasmes !

Derek: C'est toi qui est fou Stiles

Derek: Finalement ne vient pas

Derek: Mon loup et moi on pourrait commettre un meurtre ce soir

Stiles: Maieuh !

* * *

Pauvre Stiles XD Ou alors Derek ?

Reviews ?


	48. Texte 47: Dîner ?

Texte 47: Dîner ?

Derek: Ça te dit un dîner ce soir ?

Stiles: Avec plaisir !

Stiles: On pourrait aller dans ce nouveau restaurant qui font apparemment de délicieux curly fries !

Derek: C'est un fast-food

Stiles: Et alors ?

Derek: Alors je ne veux pas emmener mon petit ami dans un banal fast-food

Derek: J'avais plutôt penser à ce petit resto italien de l'autre fois

Derek: Ou si tu veux on pourrait aussi aller au Loup des Mers pour manger des crustacés ?

Derek: Je prendrais des crevettes si tu veux

Derek: Stiles ?

Derek: Tu veux aller autre part ?

Derek: ?

Stiles: Ah désolé je me remets encore du fait que tu m'es appelé « petit ami »

Stiles: C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça !

Stiles: J'en suis tout émus

Derek: Euh ok

Stiles: Je pense pas m'en remettre

Derek: N'en fait pas tout une histoire non plus

Derek: C'est que deux mots

Stiles: Non c'est pas que « deux mots » ! Ce sont les plus merveilleux mots que j'ai jamais lu !

Derek: Ok

Derek: Et donc où tu veux aller ce soir ?

Stiles: Attend

Stiles: Faut encore que je m'en remette

Stiles: Peut être qu'en allant manger des curly fries ce soir ça ira mieux ?

Derek: Bien essayer Stiles mais c'est non

Stiles: Zut

* * *

Ouaip bien essayer Stiles XD

Reviews ?


	49. Texte 48: Rencontre

Texte 48: Rencontre

Stiles: Tu te rappelle de notre première rencontre ?

Derek: Comme si c'était hier

Derek: Je me rappelle de ce gamin au crâne rasé beaucoup trop impertinent pour son propre bien

Derek: Je me suis tout de suite dit que t'allait me créer des problèmes

Derek: Et j'avais eu raison

Stiles: Hey ! Combien de fois faudra t-il que je m'excuse de t'avoir dénoncé pour meurtre ?

Derek: Y'a pas eu que ça je te signale

Stiles: Ouais y'a aussi la fois où je t'ai sauver les miches dans cette piscine !

Derek: J'aurais très bien put m'en sortir

Stiles: Ouais comme ancre

Stiles: Et ne fronce pas les sourcils tu sais que j'ai raison

Derek: Et toi ?

Derek: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête quand tu m'as vu ?

Stiles: Tout d'abord je me suis dit que t'avais une tête de tueur

Derek: Sympa

Derek: Et ensuite ?

Stiles: Ensuite que je n'étais pas aussi hétéro que je le pensais

Derek: C'est

Derek: Plutôt flatteur

Stiles: Et enfin je me suis dis que je devais acheter du PQ en rentrant

Derek: Très romantique

Ce texte m'a été inspiré par un autre petit texte, ensuite bah j'ai un peu plus pousser le côté romantisme XD

Reviews ?


	50. Texte 49: Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Texte 49: Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Derek: Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Stiles: Fais quoi ?

Derek: Pourquoi tu fais tes expériences chez moi ?

Stiles: Pourquoi pas ? Ton loft est grand et assez spacieux !

Stiles: En plus je sais que t'adore m'avoir chez toi mon louloup ;)

Derek: Je vais pas dire le contraire

Derek: Mais si c'est pour retrouver mon appart sans dessus dessous ou même faisant office d'animalerie, je préfèrerais encore quand Peter vivait au loft

Stiles: Allez dit pas ça mon louloup !

Stiles: Que dirait-tu de venir me rejoindre ?

Stiles: Je suis chez toi en ce moment même

Derek: Me dit pas que t'es encore en train de faire une expérience ?!

Stiles: Mais non enfin !

Stiles: J'ai une surprise pour toi~

Derek: Si c'est de retrouver mon appart en feu je te préviens Stiles je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents !

Stiles: Tiens ça faisait longtemps ça

Stiles: Et non je ne fais pas d'expérience~

Stiles: Enfin peut être une

Derek: Stiles !

Stiles: Mais il me manque encore quelqu'un pour commencer

Derek: Je te jure que si Scott y est mêlé !

Stiles: Non pas lui~

Stiles: Toi~

Stiles: Et moi~

Stiles: Nu~

Stiles: Dois-je te faire un dessin ?

Derek: Non

Derek: J'arrive

Stiles: D'accord~

Stiles: Le fouet n'attend que toi~

Derek: Quoi ?

Derek: Un fouet ?

* * *

Ouch ça va faire mal ça XD Ou peut être pas ?

Reviews ?


	51. Texte 50: Un petit verre ?

Texte 50: Un petit verre ?

Stiles: Ça te dit un petit verre ?

Derek: D'alcool ?

Stiles: Oui d'alcool

Derek: Stiles tu sais très bien que l'alcool ne me fais rien et puis tu n'as pas le droit d'en boire

Derek: Plus depuis la dernière fois

Stiles: Quoi ?

Stiles: Mais enfin c'est arrivé qu'une fois ! J'étais même pas bourré d'abord !

Stiles: Et puis j'avais pas tant bu que ça !

Derek: C'est sur que boire que deux verres et finir sur une table à danser la Macarena à moitié nu, c'est pas être bourré

Stiles: Hey ! La Macarena c'est indémodable !

Derek: Et tu avais besoin de te déshabiller ?

Derek: Je te signale que j'ai du batailler avec toi pour que tu garde ton pantalon !

Stiles: Quoi tu veux des remerciements ?

Stiles: Oh merci mon sauveur poilu pour avoir garder ma dignité en place !

Derek: T'as perdu ta dignité il y a bien longtemps

Stiles: Méchant !

Stiles: Donc puisque Monsieur le rabat joie ne veux pas que je bois

Stiles: Tu me fera quand même plaisir en acceptant tout de même ce verre ?

Derek: Je te l'ai dis

Stiles: Oui oui tu ne ressens rien en buvant de l'alcool

Stiles: Mais celui-là n'est pas un alcool ordinaire mon cher !

Stiles: C'est un mélange spécial de mon cru !

Derek: Encore une de tes expériences ?

Stiles: Ouaip !

Derek: Sans façon alors

Stiles: Allez Sourwolf ! C'est juste de l'alcool !

Derek: Avec peut être des trucs mortels dedans

Stiles: Mais non !

Stiles: Bon y'a un peu d'aconit mais j'ai eu la collaboration de Deaton pour m'aider dans les dosages

Derek: Oh alors ça change tout

Stiles: C'est vrai ?

Derek: Non

Derek: Je ne boirais sûrement pas de l'aconit

Stiles: T'inquiète dont pas mon louloup ! J'l'ai fais testé !

Derek: Sur qui ?

Stiles: Scott bien sûr ! Il s'est porté volontaire même ! ^^

Derek: Dit plutôt que t'as versé ça dans son verre sans son consentement

Stiles: Bon partiellement volontaire

Stiles: Mais si je n'étais pas sûr à 100% que ça n'allait pas tuer mon meilleur pote, je l'aurais jamais fais je t'assure !

Stiles: Parole de scout !

Derek: T'as jamais été scout

Stiles: Un détail Sourwolf, c'est qu'un détail

Stiles: Le plus important c'est que cet alcool spécial Stiles marche du tonnerre !

Stiles: Scott a carrément rouler sous la table ! Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça !

Stiles: Et en plus j'ai même appris une chose ce jour là !

Derek: J'ai peur de dire ça mais quoi ?

Stiles: Scott connaît par coeur la chorégraphie de Single Ladies !

Stiles: C'est dingue quand même ? On est pote depuis le bac à sable, presque des frères et il m'avait jamais dit qu'il bougeait aussi bien que Beyonce !

Derek: J'aurais jamais dû demander

Stiles: Et donc tu veux bien essayer mon mélange ? ^^

Derek: Non

Derek: Et j'aime pas Beyonce

Stiles: QUWAAAA ?!

* * *

Non mais sérieux ne pas aimé Beyonce !

Vous en pensez quoi vous ?

Une review ?


	52. Texte 51: Gros chien ou petit chien ?

Texte 51: Gros chien ou petit chien ?

Stiles: Dit Sourwolf tu préfère un gros ou un petit chien ?

Derek: Stiles, si c'est encore une de tes blagues sur les loups et les chiens je te jure !

Stiles: Mais non voyons Sourwolf, déstress !

Derek: Tu vas pas ramener un chien alors ? Déjà que y'a Lucky, faut pas pousser Stiles !

Stiles: Roooh non

Stiles: C'est juste une banale question

Derek: Comme ça ?

Stiles: Oui comme ça

Stiles: Et donc ?

Derek: Je préfère les gros chiens

Stiles: De quel genre ?

Derek: Berger Allemand, Golden retriever etc.

Stiles: Et même les Huskies ?

Derek: Aussi

Stiles: Cool

Stiles: Vraiment génial

Derek: Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a vraiment ?

Stiles: Mais rien voyons !

Derek: Vraiment ?

Derek: T'as pas ramené de chien au loft alors ?

Stiles: Mais non enfin j'ai rien ramené !

Derek: Bien

Stiles: Par contre j'ai transformé sans le faire exprès tes meubles en chiens donc t'étonne pas en rentrant hein ! Je suis en route pour voir Deaton, donc ne tue pas tes meubles/chiens

Stiles: Je reviens vite avec la formule pour arranger ça !

Derek: STIIIIILES !

* * *

Stiles apprenti sorcier ! Ou plutôt druide mais c'est pas encore ça XD

Reviews ?


	53. Texte 52: Et oh ! Ça va oui !

Texte 52: Et oh ! Ça va oui !

Derek: Stiles c'est quoi ce carton qu'on m'a apporté ?

Stiles: Oh il est arrivé !

Derek: Si tu parle d'un gros carton, ouais

Stiles: Cool !

Stiles: C'est Lydia qui m'a dit qu'elle m'enverrait quelque chose de son voyage en France !

Stiles: J'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est !

Derek: Tu veux que je l'ouvre ?

Stiles: Vas y !

Derek: Ok

Stiles: Alors c'est quoi ?

Stiles: Dit c'est quoi Sourwolf ?

Stiles: Ce sont des spécialités françaises ?

Stiles: Des bérets ?

Stiles: Du fromage ?

Stiles: Des cuisses de grenouilles ? Beurk !

Stiles: Des baguettes ?

Stiles: Non attend du vin ?!

Derek: Tu ne pense qu'à manger pas vrai ?

Stiles: Et oh ! Ça va oui !

Stiles: Manger c'est important ! Surtout que je suis toujours en pleine croissance moi Monsieur !

Derek: Gamin

Stiles: Encore une fois: Et oh ! Ça va oui !

Stiles: Tant de violence !

Derek: Bon tu veux savoir ce que contient ce carton oui ou non ?

Stiles: Dit moi tout !

Derek: En faite je sais pas trop

Stiles: Comment ça ?

Derek: Il y a des lanières et une sorte de harnais aussi

Stiles: ?

Derek: On dirait que ça fait une sorte de balançoire ?

Stiles: Je viens de demandé à Lydia et elle dit que c'est une « balançoire de l'amour »

Derek: La notice dit que c'est un jouet sexuel

Derek: On le suspend au plafond et le partenaire s'installe dedans et après tu connais sûrement la suite

Stiles: Et je le redis: Et oh ! Ça va oui !

Stiles: Vas-y traite moi de pervers tant que tu y es !

Derek: Stiles tu es un pervers

Derek: Et t'as sûrement déjà fait des recherches dessus

Stiles: Mais non pas du tout !

Derek: Stiles

Stiles: Bon ok peut être un peu

Stiles: On l'essaye ?

Derek: Vient vite

Stiles: J'arrive !

Stiles: Sort ta baguette ;3

* * *

Aaaah la France et ses joies de vivre !

Reviews ?


	54. Texte 53: Apéro !

Texte 53: Apéro !

Stiles: Alors cet apéro avec mon père ?

Derek: Ça c'est bien passé

Stiles: Bien passé comment ?

Stiles: Vous avez parler ?

Stiles: De moi ?

Derek: Pas spécialement

Stiles: Pas spécialement quoi ?

Derek: On a pas beaucoup parler

Stiles: Oh bon sang c'est mauvais signe !

Derek: Stiles c'est parce qu'on a pas fait que parler que forcément c'est mauvais

Derek: On a surtout regarder le match de baseball

Stiles: Je le sens pas !

Stiles: Si vous avez pas parler c'est que y'a eu des silences et qui dit silence dit tension et qui dit tension dit que mon père n'approuve pas notre relation et donc on ne vas pas pouvoir se marier !

Derek: Relax Stiles, respire

Derek: On a un peu parler du mariage et ton père approuve, il ne veux que ton bonheur

Stiles: Et ?

Derek: Et quoi ?

Stiles: Bah autres choses ?

Derek: Comme quoi ?

Stiles: Je sais pas moi ! Vous avez quand même pas fait que boire, manger et regarder un match

Derek: Je te l'ai dit on a aussi un peu parler du mariage

Stiles: Oui mais pas que ?!

Derek: Ok il y a bien autre chose

Stiles: Quoi ?

Stiles: Dit moi Sourwolf ?

Derek: On a tout les deux apprécier d'être dans un total silence sans le babillage intempestif d'un gamin qui habite dans la chambre du dessus

Stiles: Ah ah je suis mort de rire

* * *

Haha la psychose de Stiles XD

Reviews ?


	55. Texte 54: Je ne suis pas un alcoolique !

Texte 54: Je ne suis pas un alcoolique !

Stiles: f'alhlahvsvbdkjzjhzvd

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: napkdjapuwbnaojwhavkwohzvnnaodhbd

Derek: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Stiles ?

Stiles: jsjhkisbiifdbkhdslnhdthlvxtk

Derek: STILES ?!

Stiles: Ke ki ya ?

Derek: C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça !

Derek: C'est quoi ces messages sans queue ni tête ?

Stiles: Hahaha san que ni tête ! XD

Derek: T'es bourré ?

Stiles: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaa chui pas bourré ! Chui juste pompier !

Stiles: Oups pompette ! Hihihi

Derek: Bon t'es où ? Je viens te chercher

Stiles: Chai pas !

Derek: Comment ça tu sais pas ?

Stiles: Ohaishb'soashbsnkajshsbnzkahshb

Derek: En français Stiles

Stiles: Franseeeee ! Franch Kisssss ! Je ve in bisouuuuuuuu !

Derek: Dit moi d'abord où tu es

Stiles: Ouiiiiii mon lulu d'amuuuuuuurrrrr !

Stiles: Agrouuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Derek: Stiles concentre toi !

Stiles: Je sui concentrer !

Stiles: Sur ta que hihihihi

Stiles: Et ta tête !

Derek: Bon t'as fini oui ?

Stiles: Naaaaaaaaa je ve mon bizooouuuuuuu !

Derek: Plus jamais tu ne touchera à de l'alcool !

Stiles: Je croi

Stiles: ke

Stiles: je vai vomiiiiiiiiirrrr

Derek: Les conséquences de l'alcoolisme

Stiles: Je ne suis pas un alcoolique !

Derek: Ah l'orthographe revient

Stiles: Ortografe !

Derek: Autant pour moi

Stiles: Hihihihihihi haosbsvjajbzwosjbabsb

Stiles: Im signe Ladyyyyyyy ! Oh oh oooohhhh

Derek: Je déteste vraiment Beyonce

Stiles: Ladyyyyyyyyy !

* * *

Les joies de l'alcool ! Attention il ne faut surtout pas en abuser ni conduire après en avoir bu !

Reviews ?


	56. Texte 55: Musique

Texte 55: Musique

Stiles: Dit Sourwolf c'est quoi ton style de musique ?

Derek: Pas du Beyonce en tout cas

Stiles: Mais enfin Beyonce est génial !

Stiles: Bon pas autant que Shakira !

Stiles: Whenever whenerver !

Derek: Ridicule

Stiles: Et Monsieur n'aime pas quoi d'autre comme musique ?

Derek: Celle où son petit ami ne se ridiculise pas en chantant et se déshabillant devant tout le monde

Stiles: Tu vas me l'a faire longtemps celle-là ?

Derek: Longtemps

Derek: Par contre j'aime un certain genre de musiques

Stiles: Oh c'est étonnant !

Stiles: Et c'est quoi ?

Derek: Une musique compilant tes gémissements et tes cris quand on fait l'amour

Stiles: Alors ça c'est traître !

Stiles: Attend de voir, j'arrive !

Stiles: Prépare la sono ! Je vais te faire aimé la musique de Shakira

Stiles: Hips Don't Lie, Baby !

Derek: Sans façon Stiles

Stiles: Tu sais que mes hanches ne mentent pas

You know my hips don't lie

Stiles: Et je commence à sentir que c'est juste

And I'm starting to feel it's right

Stiles: Toute l'attraction, la tension

All the attraction, the tension

Stiles: Tu ne vois pas, bébé, c'est la perfection ?

Don't you see, baby, this is perfection ?

Stiles: Le pouvoir de mes hanches vont te subjugués mon louloup~

Derek: Je pense que je vais bientôt aimé cette musique

Stiles: ;3

* * *

Par le pouvoir de Shakira ! XD

Une review ?


	57. Texte 56: Trajet en voiture

Texte 56: Trajet en voiture

Derek: J'aime vraiment pas l'idée de partir en voiture pour les vacances

Stiles: C'est ça ou le train voir l'avion et tu sais que je suis encore qu'un étudiant fauché

Derek: Je pourrais très bien payer

Stiles: Non non Sourwolf !

Stiles: Pas question et puis ça nous fera du bien un voyage en voiture !

Stiles: Comme un Road trip tiens !

Stiles: On pourra voir un peu du paysage, ça sera sympa !

Derek: Ouais

Derek: Mais je n'aime toujours pas ça

Stiles: Quoi encore ?

Derek: J'aime pas le fait de devoir y aller avec cette chose

Stiles: Cette chose s'appelle Roscoe ! Un peu de respect pour mon bébé !

Derek: Je préfère encore y aller en loup avec toi sur mon dos que de faire le trajet dans cette voiture !

Stiles: Je retiens ce que tu dis !

Stiles: Et Monsieur aurait voulu aller dans sa petite Camaro pas du tout fait pour les longs voyages comme celui-ci ?

Derek: Ma Camaro pourrait parfaitement faire l'affaire !

Stiles: Ouais et t'aurais pas arrêté de me grogner dessus tout le long du voyage pour ne pas que j'abime ta si précieuse voiture !

Stiles: En plus tu veux même pas que je la conduise ! Comment on ferait sur la route si tu te fatigue ?

Derek: Aucun risque

Stiles: Et va pas me sortir le coup du loup-garou hein ! T'es pas non plus infaillible ! Les loups aussi grognon soient-ils ont aussi besoin de sommeil !

Derek: Le loup grognon t'emmerde

Stiles: Charmant

Derek: En plus je suis sur que ta Jeep va nous faire le coup de la panne comme la dernière fois

Stiles: Ça t'avais bien plu le coup de la panne de la dernière fois !

Stiles: Ma banquette arrière s'en souvient encore !

Stiles: Ainsi que le capot et le frein à main

Derek: T'avais qu'à pas m'allumer

Stiles: Mais mon cher Sourwolf~

Stiles: Je suis né pour t'allumer~

Derek: Et m'emmerder aussi

Stiles: Ok d'accord

Stiles: Je vais demander à Scott une cage pour chien

Stiles: Comme ça le voyage tu le feras comme voulu sous ta forme de loup

Stiles: T'es content ?

Derek: Je vais te tuer

Stiles: Change de disque mon louloup

Stiles: Ou au mieux aboie pour bien t'entraîner pendant le voyage

* * *

Alors j'ai galérer pour faire ce texte ! Mais heureusement Soso m'a encore une fois bien inspirée XD

Reviews pour la remercier ? ;3


	58. Texte 57: Tabouret

Texte 57: Tabouret

Stiles: Sourwolf faut que t'es un tabouret chez toi

Derek: Pourquoi ?

Stiles: Pourquoi ? Monsieur me demande pourquoi ?

Stiles: Mais enfin Sourwolf ! Un tabouret c'est tellement génial ! Pratique et utile au quotidien ! Il nous simplifie la vie et nous rend heureux a sa simple vue bienfaitrice !

Derek: C'est utile pour être en hauteur afin de faire des expériences

Stiles: C'est ça !

Stiles: Oups !

Derek: Alors non pas besoin de tabouret

Stiles: Méchant !

* * *

Méchant Derek !

Une review pour soutenir Stiles et ses expériences ? XD


	59. Texte 58: Sombrero

Texte 58: Sombrero

Derek: Stiles c'est quoi ce truc que j'ai reçu ?

Stiles: Il te plaît ? C'est un sombrero Ohlé !

Derek: Pourquoi tu m'as acheté un sombrero ?

Stiles: Bah je me suis toujours dis que t'avais une tête à chapeau donc

Derek: Donc tu t'es dit qu'un sombrero m'irait ?

Stiles: Voilà !

Stiles: Quoi t'aurais préféré un haut de forme ?

Stiles: Perso j'hésitais entre les deux mais après je me suis dit que le haut de forme c'était tellement vieux et ridicule u.u

Derek: Ah parce que un sombrero c'est pas ridicule peut être ?

Stiles: Bah non

Stiles: En plus ça fait festif ! Ohlé !

Derek: J'ai une tête à faire la fête ?

Stiles: Non mais le chapeau t'aidera beaucoup pour ça ! ^^

Stiles: Tu feras même moins fuir les gens ! ^^

Stiles: Ohlé !

Derek: Je vais t'en foutre du Ohlé STILES !

* * *

Ohlé !

Reviews ?


	60. Texte 59: Ventilo

Texte 59: Ventilo

Stiles: Bon sang j'ai trop chaud

Derek: T'as pas de ventilo ?

Stiles: Il est en panne

Derek: Achète en un autre

Stiles: La flemme

Stiles: Je vais mouriiiiiiiiir !

Derek: Vient chez moi

Stiles: La flemme

Derek: J'ai un ventilo

Stiles: Et de la glace ?

Derek: Oui

Stiles: Et des curly fries ?

Derek: Non

Stiles: Arg

Stiles: Des cornichons ?

Derek: Stiles tu viens ou pas ?

Stiles: J'ai trop la flemme !

Derek: Je peux plus rien faire pour toi alors

Stiles: Hey attend Sourwolf !

Stiles: Sourwolf ?!

Stiles: Derek !

Stiles: Ah bah c'est comme ça ! Monsieur insiste même pas ! Sympa !

Derek: Ventilo + Glace + Moi = rien de plus à dire

Stiles: Si tu me prend par les sentiments aussi

* * *

Le pouvoir de la glace est plus fort que tout !

Reviews ?


	61. Texte 60: Sérieux ? La St Valentin ?

Texte 60: Sérieux ? La St Valentin ?

Derek: Tu veux faire quoi pour la St Valentin ?

Stiles: Sérieux ? La St Valentin ?

Stiles: Ce marché super industrialisé où on te dicte d'acheter des cadeaux super superficiels pour ton ou ta petit(e) ami(e) qui du jour au lendemain te quitte et garde même tes cadeaux qui t'ont coûtés une fortune et où il t'as fallu trimer comme un malade en faisant pleins de petits boulots pour les lui acheter !

Stiles: Cette fête des amoureux où il faut t'habiller super classe dans des costumes de location juste pour une foutue soirée !

Stiles: Ce jour gnian-gnian et cul-cul la praline avec tout ces cœurs partout et ce rose dégueulasse qui te donne plus envie de vomir que de célébrer l'amour !

Derek: Ouais et donc tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ?

Stiles: Fait moi la surprise mon louloup ^^

Stiles: Et applique toi sur le romantisme hein ^^

Derek: Vive le monde industriel

* * *

Hmm très complexe Stiles u.u vraiment très complexe u.u

Une review ?


	62. Texte 61: Ouiiii Halloween !

Texte 61: Ouiiii Halloween !

Stiles: Bientôt Halloween !

Derek: Génial

Stiles: Mets y un peu du tiens Sourwolf !

Stiles: Halloween c'est les farces de gamins, les déguisements en tout genre, le monde de la peur et du rire ! Et surtout des bonbons à gogo !

Derek: C'est surtout une fête d'ennuie en tout genre avec des gamins qui braillent et jettent des œufs et du PQ partout

Derek: Et des gamins dans des costumes ridicules

Stiles: C'est sur qu'on peut pas tous avoir ta panoplie naturel de loup-garou

Stiles: Tu vas encore te déguiser en grand méchant loup comme l'année dernière ?

Derek: Je ne me suis pas déguisé l'année dernière

Stiles: Ah bon ?

Stiles: Tu t'étais pas déguisé en loup grognon ?

Stiles: Tu sais avec tes gros sourcils et ton regard de tueur

Stiles: Ah non c'est vrai que c'était comme d'habitude

Derek: Tu vas voir que le grand méchant loup va dévorer le petit chaperon rouge cette année

Stiles: Ooh j'ai hâte de voir ça~

Stiles: Mais je serais habillé en Batman

Stiles: C'est ballot

Stiles: Si tu veux je t'ai pris un costume de Robin ^^

Stiles: Et aussi du Joker au cas où ;)

* * *

Batman ! Tintintin tintintin Batman ! A chaque fois que j'entends le nom Batman, j'ai le vieux générique de cette série dans la tête XD

Reviews ?


	63. Texte 62: Enfin le week-end

Texte 62: Enfin le week-end

Stiles: Enfin le week-end !

Stiles: À moi les grasses mat' et les soirées tranquilles !

Derek: Tu viens chez moi ce week-end ?

Stiles: À moi les matins coquins et les soirées endiablés avec mon homme !

Derek: Ça veut dire oui ?

Stiles: Oh putain oui !

Stiles: Je vais faire le stock de bouffe pour le week-end et toi

Derek: Moi ?

Stiles: Tu sors ta tenue d'Adam ! ;3

* * *

Week-end coquin Haha que dire de plus ?

Reviews ?


	64. Texte 63: Tu as prévue quoi ?

Texte 63: Tu as prévue quoi ?

Stiles: Bro n'oublie pas les boissons pour ce soir

Stiles: Cette fête va être d'enfer ce soir !

Stiles: Ça va être la plus belle fête qu'on aura jamais faites !

Stiles: Surtout que Derek est parti en voyage, on va bien s'éclater !

Stiles: Par contre cette fois faudra m'aider à ranger hein ! J'ai pas envie que Derek se doute qu'on a fait une fête chez lui

Derek: Tu as prévue quoi ?!

Stiles: Sourwolf !

Stiles: Ça va ton voyage ? Tout se passe bien ?

Derek: Stiles as-tu prévu de faire une fête chez moi sans mon consentement ?!

Stiles: Bien sur que non mon louloup

Stiles: Tu me connais j'aime faire des blagues comme ça Haha

Stiles: Poisson d'avril !

Derek: Stiles on est pas en avril et si tu essaye de faire une fête chez moi, attend toi à souffrir à mon retour !

Stiles: Tu ne comprend vraiment rien à l'humour

Derek: Arrête de t'enfoncer

Derek: Et tu me rendra les clés de l'appart

Stiles: QWAAAAAAAA ?!

* * *

Poisson d'avril ? Non ?

Reviews ?


	65. Texte 64: Film d'horreur et popcorn

Texte 64: Film d'horreur + popcorn

Stiles: Film d'horreur et popcorn ça te dit ?

Derek: J'aime pas les films d'horreurs

Stiles: Comment ça t'aime pas ça ?! Mais enfin c'est tellement trop bien !

Stiles: Scream ! Halloween ! Freddy Krueger et j'en passe !

Stiles: Que des classiques des plus grands films d'horreur de tous les temps !

Derek: C'est pas mon genre

Stiles: Ah ouais je vois le genre

Stiles: Tu préfère plutôt les trucs surnaturels avec des loup-garous et tout

Derek: Non

Stiles: Ou les films d'exorcismes ? Avec les démons et les têtes retournées à 180 degrés

Derek: Non plus

Stiles: Ou ceux avec des animaux dopés aux stéroïdes comme ces crocodiles géants qui guettent leurs proies et PAM ! Ils attaquent !

Derek: Encore moins

Stiles: Bon alors t'aime quel genre de films d'horreur ?! Qu'est-ce que t'aime dedans ?!

Derek: J'aime quand mon petit ami sursaute et se blottit dans mes bras à chaque scène violente dans un film d'horreur

Derek: Et que ça finisse avec une scène interdite au moins de 18 ans

Stiles: On se fait tout les Scream ?

Derek: T'es sur qu'on va pouvoir tous les voir ?

Stiles: J'espère bien que non ;3

* * *

Ohalala de vrais pervers XD

Reviews ?


	66. Texte 65: On va où ?

Texte 65: On va où ?

Derek: On va où pour les prochaines vacances ?

Stiles: Là-bas

Derek: Où ça là bas ?

Stiles: Tout est neuf et tout est sauvage

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: Libre continent sans grillage

Stiles: Ici, nos rêves sont étroits

Stiles: C'est pour ça que j'irais là-bas

Derek: Oui bah t'ira tout seul, salut

Stiles: Là-bas

Stiles: Faut du coeur et faut du courage

Mais tout est possible à mon âge

Stiles: Si tu as la force et la foi

L'or est à portée de tes doigts

Stiles: C'est pour ça que j'irais là-bas

Stiles: Merci merci *s'incline* Une performance incroyable je sais !

Stiles: Et je remercie surtout mon louloup d'amour !

Stiles: Sourwolf ?

Stiles: Mon louloup ?

Stiles: T'aime pas Jean-Jacques Goldman ?

* * *

Perso j'l'aime pas trop moi et vous ?

Reviews ?


	67. Texte 66: Où tu veux !

Texte 66: Où tu veux !

Stiles: Chine ? Japon ? Corée du Nord ou du Sud ?

Derek: Froid

Stiles: France ? Espagne ? Portugal ? Corse ? Italie ? Londres ? Autriche ?

Derek: Froid

Stiles: Afrique du Nord ou du Sud ? Égypte ?

Derek: Froid

Stiles: Australie ? Antarctique ? Arctique ? Nouvelles Zélande ?

Derek: Très froid

Stiles: Canada ? Brésil ? Pérou ?

Derek: Chaud

Stiles: Texas ? Washington ? Floride ?

Derek: Chaud

Stiles: Californie ? Beacon Hills ?

Derek: Ding Ding nous avons un gagnant !

Stiles: Roooh mais enfin Sourwolf joue le jeu !

Derek: J'y ai joué à ton stupide jeu du Chaud et du Froid pour notre prochain voyage

Stiles: T'es vraiment pas marrant

Derek: Très chaud

Stiles: T'es nul !

Derek: Froid

Stiles: Je t'aime pas !

Derek: Glacial

* * *

Eh bah Derek se prête bien au jeu XD

Reviews ?


	68. Texte 67: Et si on partait ?

Texte 67: Et si on partait ?

Stiles: Et si on partait ? Genre là maintenant !

Derek: Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

Stiles: Mais enfin Sourwolf ! Pourquoi tu penses toujours que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Derek: Je te connais

Stiles: Bonjour la confiance !

Stiles: Même pas que tu donne le bénéfice du doute à ton futur mari !

Derek: D'accord alors où tu veux partir ?

Stiles: Au Canada !

Stiles: C'est sympa et puis j'adore leurs sirop d'érable ! Y'a de grandes forêts pour tes papattes et puis j'adore leurs accents si amusants !

Derek: Merci d'avoir penser à mes « papattes » mais ces raisons ne m'ont pas donné envie d'y aller

Stiles: Pense au bon air ! A cette neige et à l'hymne Canadien ! Ô Canada ! Terre de nos aïeuls !

Derek: Stiles pourquoi est ce que je vois dans les infos qu'il y a eu une explosion dans ton université ? Une explosion venant d'un labo expérimentale

Stiles: Ô Canada ! Terre de nos aïeuls !

* * *

La catastrophe Stiles a encore frappé !

Reviews ?


	69. Texte 68: Besoin de changer d'air

Texte 68: Besoin de changer d'air

Stiles: J'ai besoin de changer d'air

Derek: Au Canada ?

Stiles: Ah ah non

Stiles: Je pensais plus à aller dans un endroit chaud et exotique

Stiles: Au soleil pour faire bronzette sur une plage face à la mer

Stiles: Un cocktail à la main et une bonne pipe en bas

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: Dans un hôtel 5 étoiles avec un grand lit en baldaquin pour y faire des folies de nos corps

Derek: Stiles

Stiles: Des bons fruits de mers et des mains caressantes qui pressent un corps totalement nu

Derek: Bon t'as gagné, aux prochaines vacances on ira à la plage

Derek: T'es content ?

Stiles: Très ^^

* * *

Qu'il est malin XD

Reviews ?


	70. Texte 69: Solène c'est la meilleure !

Texte 69: Solène c'est la meilleure

Stiles: J'adore trop Solène !

Derek: C'est qui ?

Stiles: Elle est tellement joueuse et câline !

Stiles: Toujours à vouloir être dans mes bras

Derek: Stiles c'est qui Solène ?!

Stiles: Je suis sur qu'elle te plairait mon louloup !

Stiles: Elle hésite pas aussi à montrer les crocs face aux autres ! Limite à sortir les griffes cette petite dure à cuir !

Derek: STILES C'EST QUI CETTE FILLE ?!

Stiles: Mais enfin Sourwolf c'est pas une fille, c'est une chatte ! C'est la petite mascotte du BAU ^^

Stiles: Et elle m'adore !

Derek: Un chat ? Tout ça pour un foutu chat ?!

Stiles: Hey c'est pas un « foutu chat » ! C'est Solène ! Ma petite boule de poils préféré ! Avec Lucky bien sûr ^^

Derek: Je croyais que c'était moi ta boule de poils préféré ?

Stiles: Jaloux mon louloup ? T'inquiète toi t'es hors compétition ^^

Derek: Je ne suis pas jaloux

Stiles: Mais oui bien sûr

Stiles: En attendant Solène c'est la meilleure !

Derek: Je suis tout de même mieux qu'elle non ?

Stiles: Bien sur XD

* * *

Alors Soso je te déteste trop de m'avoir donnée ces mots ! En plus me dire de me débrouiller ? Traîtresse ! C'était tellement dure Raaah j'aurais du te faire en rat tiens Nah !

Une review pour soutenir l'auteur maltraité ?


	71. Texte 70: Basta la pétasse

Texte 70: Basta la pétasse

Derek: Bon Stiles tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Stiles: Il ne s'est rien passé mon louloup

Derek: Ah oui ?

Derek: Alors tu peux m'expliquer comment ça se fait que l'organisatrice du mariage s'est retrouvé la tête dans un gâteau ?

Stiles: Un simple accident tout à fait banal

Derek: Un simple accident ?

Stiles: Oui

Derek: Et c'était aussi un accident le fait qu'elle est fait connaissance avec un bouquet de cactus qui était là comme par hasard

Stiles: Comme tu l'as dit c'est un hasard

Stiles: Et puis en ce moment c'est très tendance le cactus dans un mariage

Derek: Et ensuite que ses cheveux aient pris feu et même ses sourcils !

Stiles: Bah tu sais avec la canicule et puis ils avaient même pas le chauffage dans cette boutique à la noix

Stiles: C'est pour ça que Lydia serait vachement plus compétente que cette greluche et ses faux seins !

Derek: Faux seins qui ont aussi dégonflés comme des ballons de baudruches quand ils ont rencontrés les cactus

Stiles: Haha oui c'était tordant ça !

Derek: Stiles

Derek: Tes leçons avec Deaton ne te permettent pas de martyriser une pauvre fille qui ne t'as rien fait

Stiles: Pauvre fille ?

Stiles: Rien fait ?

Stiles: Non mais t'es aveugle Derek !

Stiles: Cette fausse blonde arrêtait pas de te dévorer des yeux ! À te toucher partout avec ses « Oh Monsieur Hale comme vous avez bon goût »

Stiles: Alors que tout le monde sait que tu n'as aucun goût !

Derek: Merci

Stiles: En plus elle arrêtait pas de se pencher en avant avec son décolleté de pouffe et son cul d'autruche !

Stiles: Et son visage botoxé à la gélatine et ses battements de cils qui m'avait même fait espérer qu'elle faisait une crise d'épilepsie ! Merde si seulement !

Derek: Et donc il ne s'est vraiment rien passé alors ?

Stiles: Mais non rien du tout ^^

Stiles: J'ai juste chassé une harpie qui mettait en péril l'avenir de notre mariage

Stiles: A part ça rien du tout ^^

Derek: Bien sur

Derek: Lydia fera l'affaire alors

Stiles: Et basta la pétasse ^^

* * *

Soso avait voulu aussi que la "pauvre fille" finisse brûler sur un bûcher mais ça aurait été trop XD Même si je pense que Stiles aurait pas dit non XD

Reviews ?


	72. Texte 71: Larguer la bombe

Alors essayer d'être très ouvert d'esprit s'il vous plaît XD

Et me demander surtout pas d'où me vient cette inspiration ! XD

* * *

Texte 71: Larguer la bombe

Stiles: Alors tout est bon pour ce soir ?

Derek: Encore une fois oui

Stiles: Toute la meute est bien prévenu ?

Derek: Oui

Stiles: Y'a assez de bouffes ?

Stiles: Parce que la dernière fois vous avez tout bouffé, saleté de carnivore et après vous avez même eu le toupet de râler parce que vous avez encore faim !

Stiles: Et moi pauvre adolescent en pleine croissance, j'ai failli en faire une hypoglycémie !

Derek: T'exagère

Derek: Et oui j'ai fais le pleins de nourriture

Stiles: Bien !

Stiles: Et je n'exagère pas Sourwolf ! Ce soir c'est soirée film avec la meute et je veux pouvoir manger à ma faim tout en regardant un bon film !

Derek: Ouais ouais

Stiles: Bon je te laisse faut que j'aille larguer la bombe

Derek: De quoi ?

Derek: Larguer quoi ?

Stiles: Bah la bombe !

Stiles: Ou si tu préfères mouler un cake ?

Stiles: Couler un bronze ?

Stiles: Lâcher la bête ?

Stiles: Faire la grosse commission ?

Derek: Je crois que j'ai compris là

Derek: Et tu es dégoûtant

Stiles: Faudra bien t'y habituer quand on vivra ensemble !

Derek: Serait-ce une manière subtile pour me demander à ce qu'on vive ensemble ?

Stiles: Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler mon louloup ^^

Derek: Bien sûr

Stiles: Bon j'y vais !

Derek: Larguer la bombe j'ai compris

Stiles: Nop !

Stiles: On est pas aussi intime pour que je te dise ce genre de choses mon louloup XD

Derek: Mais alors ?

Stiles: Relis bien les messages et ma manière subtile

Stiles: À ce soir mon lapin~

* * *

Bon pour info la petite subtilité de Stiles est qu'il veut que Derek et lui vivent ensemble et j'avoue que c très très subtil XD Et oui c comme ça que notre joyeux couple a décidé de vivre ensemble XD

J'espère que vous avez compris, vous, parce que Soso pas du tout au début XD

Reviews ?


	73. Texte 72: Chaussette

Autre délire et pas du tout de sérieux encore une fois XD

* * *

Texte 72: Chaussette

Derek: Stiles je veux bien qu'on vive ensemble mais il faudra tout de même un minimum d'organisation pour les tâches ménagères

Stiles: Je suis d'accord

Derek: Bien

Derek: Alors commence déjà par ranger ta chambre chez toi

Stiles: Pourquoi ?

Stiles: Elle est très bien ranger ma chambre !

Derek: Dit ça à tes sous vêtements qui traînent partout

Stiles: Bah si tu te jetais pas sur moi comme un animal, à m'enlever mes vêtements et les jeter n'importe où dans ma chambre aussi

Derek: Tu t'en plains pas pourtant quand je me jette sur toi non ?

Stiles: Nop !

Derek: Et puis il n'y a pas que ça

Derek: Je te parle même pas de tout ce qui traîne encore avec des boîtes de gâteaux par ci, des magazines par là

Stiles: Hey ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pas des magazines mais des BD ! BD !

Derek: Peu importe

Derek: Ta chambre est un vrai champ de mine et j'en peux plus de devoir faire attention là où je dois marcher

Derek: Y'a bien que ton bureau avec ton ordi qui échappe à tout ça

Derek: Enfin sauf une fois où il y avait une chaussette dessus

Stiles: C'était ta chaussette !

Stiles: Je te l'ai même passé, j'ai été gentil avec toi

Stiles: Alors au lieu de critiquer, fait gaffe à pas faire traîner tes affaires Sourwolf

Derek: Tu te fout de moi ?!

Stiles: Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi Sourwolf !

Stiles: Il faut vraiment que tu fasse des efforts !

Stiles: Ça commence déjà par une chaussette puis après un caleçon, un haut et après toute la penderie y passe

Stiles: Alors je sais que les loups sont territoriaux et qu'ils aiment marquer leurs territoires mais j'espère pour toi que là où on va vivre il n'y aura pas certains « marquages » du type pisser partout et autres joyeusetés !

Derek: STILES !

Stiles: Et vient chercher ton autre chaussette !

* * *

Review ? XD


	74. Texte 73: Petite étincelle

Ce petit texte m'est venu du film Spider-Man Far From Home où petit spoil /!\ Tante May surnomme les spidersens de Peter, « petite antenne » /!\

J'ai grave adorée ce moment XD

* * *

Texte 73: Petite étincelle

Stiles: M'attend surtout pas ce soir mon louloup

Stiles: Faut que j'aille voir Deaton

Derek: Un problème ?

Stiles: Non t'inquiète

Stiles: Des leçons et tout le tralala pour devenir Druide c'est tout

Derek: Ok

Derek: Tu vas travailler sur ta petite étincelle alors

Stiles: Raaah tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Stiles: Déjà avec mon père

Stiles: C'est une étincelle ! É-TIN-CELLE ! Pas une petite étincelle !

Derek: Ça reste quand même une étincelle donc je vois pas le problème d'ajouter le mot « petit » avant ?

Stiles: Il voit pas le problème ?!

Stiles: Donc si je te dis « tiens et si on prenait ta petite voiture ! »

Derek: Ma voiture n'est aucunement petite

Stiles: Ou bien « ça te dit une petite pipe ? »

Derek: Tu deviens vulgaire là

Stiles: Vulgaire ? Moi ? Ok

Stiles: Alors allons y franchement !

Stiles: Et si je disais de ton engin: Petit Derek ou même Minus Hale ! Oh ou encore Riquiqui ziguigui ! Ça te va toujours le mot petit ?!

Derek: T'es vexé

Stiles: Noooon voyons !

Stiles: Juste un tout « petit » peu

Stiles: Maintenant je te laisse pour ma « petite » leçon et je m'en vais apprendre pleines de « petites » choses pendant que toi tu vas bien mettre ta « petite » nouille derrière l'oreille dans les prochains jours !

Stiles: Bonne « petite » soirée !

Derek: Pourquoi ça doit toujours tomber sur moi

* * *

Pauvre Derek... encore une fois XD

Reviews pour le soutenir ?


	75. Texte 74: Bleu

Encore des mots donnés par Soso et mon imagination débordante et délirantes ;3

* * *

Texte 74: Bleu

Stiles: Dit Sourwolf tu préfère quel type de bleu ? Bleu roi ? Bleu turquoise ? Bleu nuit ? Bleu ciel ? Ou d'autres bleus ?

Derek: Je n'ai pas de préférence

Stiles: J'en étais sur

Stiles: Comme d'habitude c'est Bibi qui va devoir tout faire !

Derek: Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Stiles: Bah pour notre appart voyons ! Surtout pour la salle de bain, elle a bien besoin d'un coup de pinceau du grand Stiles Stilinski !

Derek: Je crains le pire pour notre pauvre salle de bain

Stiles: Roooh méchant loup !

Stiles: Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

Derek: A toi si mais à tes « talents » en peinture, définitivement non

Derek: Surtout quand tu as repeint notre chambre, sans mon consentement, en rose !

Stiles: Je m'étais dis que ça irait bien avec tes vêtements roses que je t'avais offert ^^

Derek: Voilà encore un exemple de ton mauvais goût

Stiles: MAIEUH !

Stiles: Finalement je vais partir sur du violet nah !

Derek: Stiles ne touche pas à cette salle de bain !

* * *

C beau le bleu non ?

Reviews ? ;3


	76. Texte 75: Cimetière

Texte 75: Cimetière

Stiles: Hey Sourwolf ça te dit qu'on regarde le film Simetierre ce soir ?

Derek: De quoi ?

Stiles: Simetierre, le film

Derek: Tu veux dire Cimetière ?

Stiles: Non Simetierre

Derek: Cimetière

Stiles: SI-ME-TI-ERRE ! Sourwolf !

Derek: Bon sang Stiles ! Ça se dit Cimetière ! On ne t'as pas appris l'orthographe à l'école ?

Stiles: Et toi tu ne connais pas Stephen King, inculte ?

Stiles: Je serais finalement chez mon père ce soir

Stiles: Profites en pour faire ton éducation cinématographique

Stiles: Tu te couchera moins bête comme ça ! Tchao !

Derek: Et merde !

* * *

Ça pourrait être pire comme punition XD

Reviews ?


	77. Texte 76: Meurtre

Attention: âme sensible s'abstenir face à la description d'un homicide et de destructions de corps

* * *

Texte 76: Meurtre

Stiles: Dit Sourwolf t'as jamais pensé au crime parfait ?

Derek: Tu veux commettre un meurtre ?

Stiles: Mais non voyons !

Stiles: C'est juste que tout le monde pense au moins une fois dans sa vie au crime parfait !

Derek: Pas moi

Stiles: Ouais toi tu préfère foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir et penser aux conséquences

Stiles: Ta devise c'est plutôt « tuer maintenant et les questions après »

Stiles: Ce qui est assez, désolé de te le dire, débile

Derek: Je vais te tuer

Stiles: Tu vois !

Stiles: Un parfait exemple de ton agressivité et de ton impatience u.u

Stiles: Tandis que moi je suis plutôt du genre à tout planifié avec plusieurs plans à l'avance !

Stiles: D'ailleurs il faut reconnaître que mon génie a sauver plus d'une fois vos culs poilus !

Derek: Il ne nous sauve pas de ton égo surdimensionné

Stiles: Ah ah je suis mort de rire

Stiles: Mais sinon pour en revenir au crime parfait ! Mon plan est simple

Stiles: Tu d'abord isolée la personne visée, de préférence de nuit. Faudrait pas que y'est des témoins hein ! Ça serait con

Derek: En effet

Stiles: Ensuite l'a tuée en touchant des points vitaux, de préférence la tête ou le cœur en une fois pour pas faire trop de taches de sang

Derek: Bien sur, le sang c'est salissant

Stiles: Ensuite mettre le corps dans une bâche ou un tapis, faut pas être trop difficile. On fait avec ce qu'on a

Derek: Économie avant tout

Stiles: Puis une fois qu'on a mis le mort dans le coffre de sa voiture. On revient sur la scène du crime ! Mais pas trop quand même, juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas que ça soit trop « propre » surtout avec de l'eau de Javel car ce serait trop suspect !

Stiles: On garde l'arme du crime avec nous ! On ne le jette pas comme ça, il faut qu'elle disparaisse aussi efficacement que le corps

Stiles: Ensuite on fait les valises de la victime comme si elle était partis quelque part pour affaire

Stiles: Puis on revient avec vers la voiture du mort avec le macabé et on va dans un endroit loin de tout. Dans un espace assez grand comme un entrepôt abandonné et là on opère !

Stiles: Démembrement du corps

Stiles: Arracher les dents

Stiles: Poncer les empreintes de doigts

Stiles: Brûlée le corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un tas de cendre et les dispersées dans un lac

Stiles: Pour les dents c'est un peu compliqué car même si on les enterre, elles peuvent toujours être trouver un jour ou l'autre alors on fait en sorte qu'elles soient « réutilisées » du genre en bijoux !

Stiles: Après tout on fait bien des colliers et des bracelets en os donc pourquoi pas avec des dents ?

Stiles: Pour la voiture, on la nettoie, détache les pièces et les revends sur le marché de façon anonyme

Stiles: Voila je pense avoir un bon plan, après j'en ai pleins d'autres ! Tu veux les voir ?

Derek: Je suis fiancé à un futur meurtrier psychopathe

Stiles: Ça te change pas de tes anciennes conquêtes mon lapin ^^

* * *

J'ai toujours eu pleins d'idées pour des meurtres ! Pas vous ? Avouez~

Reviews ? ;3


	78. Texte 77: Camionnette

Texte 77: Camionnette

Derek: Stiles peux-tu me dire pourquoi il y a une fourgonnette devant chez nous ?

Stiles: Camionnette mon louloup

Derek: C'est pareil

Derek: Et donc ma question ?

Stiles: Ah ouais j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai acheté quelques petites choses pour notre appart

Derek: Et la fourgonnette c'est pour ?

Stiles: Camionnette

Stiles: C'est pour transporter ce que j'ai pris bien sûr ^^

Derek: Et c'est quoi exactement ?

Stiles: Deux ou trois petites choses, t'inquiète

Stiles: D'ailleurs vu que tu es très fort et que tes muscles ne sont pas là juste pour faire jolie, tu pourrais les transporter dans notre appart mon louloup adoré que j'aime tout pleins ?

Derek: Ça ne marche pas avec moi Stiles

Derek: Dit moi ce que tu as acheté !

Derek: Ou je te jure que je détruit tout moi avec mes « jolies » muscles !

Stiles: Hey tout doux mon grand !

Stiles: Ce que tu peux être susceptible

Derek: STILES !

Stiles: Bon bon...

Stiles: J'ai juste pris un bureau, une table et une étagère. C'est tout

Derek: C'est tout ?

Stiles: Oui c'est pour aménager cette petite pièce vide et triste qui va avec l'appart et dont tu ne sais pas quoi en faire alors je me suis dit tiens et si on en faisait un coin de détente ?

Derek: Le salon sert à ça

Stiles: Oui mais là au moins t'es tranquille et seul

Derek: Seul pour faire des expériences

Stiles: Exactement !

Stiles: Oups

Derek: On garde les meubles mais tes expériences restent loin de chez nous !

Stiles: Zut !

* * *

Encore raté Stiles XD Peut être la prochaine fois ?

Reviews ?


	79. Texte 78: Jardin

Texte 78: Jardin

Stiles: Dit Sourwolf ?

Derek: Quoi ?

Stiles: Tu l'as déjà fait dans un jardin ?

Derek: De quoi ?

Stiles: Bah tu sais

Derek: Non je ne sais pas

Stiles: La bête à deux dos

Derek: À deux dos ?

Stiles: Mettre le père noël dans la cheminé

Derek: D'où le père noël sort-il ?

Stiles: Mettre la clef USB dans le disque dur

Derek: Stiles moi et la technologie c'est pas mon truc

Stiles: Mettre le petit jésus dans la crèche

Derek: On est pas en décembre Stiles

Stiles: Roooh fait un effort Sourwolf ! Tremper le biscuit ?

Stiles: Incendier la chambre froide ?

Derek: Tu me demande si j'ai déjà foutu le feu ?!

Stiles: Mais non ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?!

Stiles: Baiser ! Bordel ! Est-ce que t'as déjà baiser dans un jardin ?!

Derek: Ah ok !

Derek: Soit plus simple la prochaine fois

Derek: Tu m'as fais peur avec tes phrases bizarres

Stiles: C'est toi qui est bizarre

Stiles: Ne même pas savoir ce que veut dire la bête à deux dos ! Non mais un comble pour un loup !

* * *

Même Soso n'a pas compris certaines phrases Alala ces âmes innocentes XD

Reviews ?


	80. Texte 79: Macdo

Oui je sais je mets plus tôt mais j'ai tellement hâte d'être a Samedi pour la petite surprise de Neliia ! Oui oui t'as bien lu ! Samedi t'auras ENFIN tes petits textes XD

À moins que tu ne les veuilles plus tôt~ hein~ ?

* * *

Texte 79: Macdo

Stiles: Blup *smiley qui vomit* j'aurais jamais dû manger ce dernier hamburger au Macdo

Derek: Je t'avais dis que ça te rendrait malade

Derek: Surtout dans ce fast-food qui rend malade les gens plus qu'il ne les nourrit

Stiles: Bla-bla-bla merci Docteur House mais c'est juste un hamburger et puis ça se trouve c'est même pas ça qui me rend malade !

Derek: Oh alors quoi ?

Stiles: Je sens ton sarcasme à plein nez Sourwolf et pourtant je suis pas une bête poilu qui hurle à la lune !

Derek: Tu essaye de changer de sujet là

Stiles: Humph !

Stiles: Ce qui me rend malade c'est les pancakes de ce matin ! Voilà !

Derek: Pourtant c'est toi qui les a préparé et j'en ai mangé

Stiles: Le lait devait être périmé et j'ai pas dû faire attention. En plus t'es un loup-garou avec une guérison auto-génératrice donc c'est sur que t'as aucun effet toi ! Saleté va !

Derek: Tu ne convainc personne là

Stiles: Si !

Derek: Non

Stiles: *smiley qui tire la langue*

Derek: Très mature

Stiles: Dit ça aux pancakes !

Stiles: Je crois que je vais me prendre un McChicken tout à l'heure, ça va me faire du bien u.u

Derek: Compte pas sur moi pour te tenir les cheveux quand tu vomiras ton poulet avarié

Stiles: *smiley doigt d'honneur*

Derek: Très très mature

* * *

On ne contrôle pas l'amour du fast-food XD

Reviews ?


	81. Texte 80: Amie

Texte 80: Amie

Stiles: Je me suis fais une nouvelle amie Sourwolf ! Tu vas l'adorer j'en suis sûr ^^

Derek: C'est qui cette amie ? D'où elle sort ? Depuis combien de temps tu la connais ?

Stiles: Oh depuis pas longtemps ! En plus j'ai aussi fait connaissance avec son autre amie qui a l'air sympa ^^

Derek: Comment elles s'appellent ?

Stiles: Méfiance et Jalousie

Stiles: Je pense que tu les connais déjà ^^

Derek: Et je pense que tu connais déjà Croc et Griffe avec qui tu vas refaire connaissance tout à l'heure

Stiles: T'es pas drôle

Derek: Je ne connais pas Drôle mais je connais Rancune par contre

Stiles: Gloups

* * *

Mal barré le pauvre Stiles XD

Reviews ?


	82. Texte 81: Fatigué

Texte 81: Fatigué

Stiles: Je suis fatigué

Derek: Désolé, j'ai peut être trop forcé la nuit dernière

Stiles: Non t'inquiète c'est pas toi

Stiles: C'était même très bien, vite et court.

Stiles: Après j'ai pu m'endormir toute la nuit comme un bébé

Derek: Vite ?

Derek: Court ?

Stiles: Bon je crois que je vais aller faire une sieste, à tout à l'heure mon louloup !

Derek: Attend Stiles !

Derek: Comment ça vite et court ?!

* * *

Pauvre Derek XD

Reviews ?


	83. Texte 82: Cookies, poils et cuir

Salut salut les gens ! Comment ça va ?

Bon je poste ce texte (plus les 4 autres à la suite) pour Neliia car elle a été la 100ème à avoir poster une review ! Yeah c trop cool ! Merci encore à toi !

Donc en cadeau je lui offre ces petits textes dont elle m'a donnée les mots, en titre, puis mon imagination folle a fait le reste !

Comme j'avais déjà fait pas mal de petits textes en avance je le met que maintenant ! Enfin ! J'ai envie de dire XD

Profite bien de ton cadeau Neliia ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ;3

* * *

Texte 82: Cookies, poils et cuir

Derek: Stiles je t'avais demandé de t'occuper des poils de Lucky

Stiles: Ah oui j'ai oublié ! T'inquiète je ferais ça une fois rentré

Derek: Bien

Derek: Et peut on parler aussi du fait que ton chat fasse aussi ses griffes sur mon nouveau fauteuil en cuir ?!

Stiles: Mais enfin Sourwolf c'est pas la faute à Lucky ! C'est un chat en pleine croissance et il est tout naturel qu'il fasse ses griffes sur quelques meubles ^^

Derek: Quelques meubles ? C'est de mon fauteuil en cuir dont tu parles là !

Stiles: Et c'est reparti ! Pire qu'avec ta Camaro ! Après la pénis mobile, c'est la peau de fesse de vache

Derek: Stiles ! Soit un peu sérieux !

Stiles: Mais je suis sérieux ! Tiens *cookie virtuelle*

Derek: Stiles ! Arrête avec tes conneries et occupe toi plutôt de ce foutu chat !

Stiles: Hé parle pas comme ça de Lucky ! Et pour la peine, méchant loup, t'auras pas de mes fabuleux cookies Nah !

Derek: T'as pas fait de cookies, je l'aurais sentis

Stiles: Ah mais Sourwolf n'oublie pas mon statut d'apprenti druide ! J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac~

Stiles: Et je sais comment éloigner ses trésors chocolatés loin des papattes poilues du louloup grognon que tu es

Stiles: D'ailleurs pour les poils, ça viendrait pas plutôt de toi, Sourwolf hmmm ?

Stiles: C'est si facile d'accuser les pauvres minous !

Derek: Stiles je perds patience là

Stiles: Et tu perds aussi la chance d'avoir des cookies ! Tic tac mon lapin~

Derek: Gamin

Stiles: Tic tac

Stiles: Ton fauteuil/cul de boeuf ?

Stiles: Ouuuuuu mes fantastiques/fabuleux/extraordinaires cookies ?

Derek: Je te déteste

Stiles: Je t'adore moi aussi mon fougueux taureau~ ;)

* * *

Reviews ? ;3


	84. Texte 83: Grains de beauté

Texte 83: Grains de beauté

Stiles: Dit Sourwolf t'aime mes grains de beauté ?

Derek: Pourquoi cette question ?

Stiles: Répond juste

Derek: Oui je les aime beaucoup

Stiles: Merci

Derek: Et donc ? Pourquoi cette question ?

Stiles: Ah oui en faites je me disais que si on avait un gosse qui nous ressemblait tout les deux bah en plus de tes sourcils si expressif et de mes grains de beautés ! Le petit père serait un vrai tombeur ! Enfin si il a pas ton attitude à grogner tout le temps sur tout et n'importe quoi...

Derek: Stiles ! Combien de fois va falloir te dire que un loup-garou et son compagnon ne peuvent pas donner la vie de cette façon ?!

Stiles: Oh et peut être qu'il faudra le faire vacciner contre la rage non ? Peut être que ça diminue les grognements u.u T'es vacciné contre la rage ?

Derek: STILES !

Stiles: Question bête ! Bien sûr que non !

* * *

Reviews ?


	85. Texte 84: Frites

Texte 84: Frites

Stiles: Je veux des frites~

Stiles: Je veux des friiiiiiites~

Stiles: Grandes ou petites ! Ondulés ou drooooiiiites !

Stiles: Je ne suis pas difficiiiiile !

Stiles: Je veux juste remplir le vide dans mon biiiiide !

Derek: Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que tu chante sur la chanson Evidemment de France Gall ?

Stiles: Oh t'as deviné ? T'es plutôt bien conservé pour ton âge mon gaillard !

Derek: On peut bien être jeune et aimé France Gall

Stiles: Ouais ouais

Stiles: Et donc mes frites ?

Derek: Non

Derek: Faut que j'aille voir le médecin pour mon arthrose

Stiles: J'ai vexé le vieux loup ?

Derek: La ceinture pendant une semaine te répondra

Derek: Surtout que j'ai plus de pilules bleus*

Stiles: Évidemment~

* * *

*Bon pas besoin de vous dire qu'il parle du viagra hein ? XD

Reviews ? ;3


	86. Texte 85: Sang

Texte 85: Sang

Stiles: Je veux du sang !

Derek: Et moi un cochon dinde

Stiles: De quoi ?

Derek: Une connerie pour une connerie

Stiles: Ha ha très drôle Sourwolf

Derek: Je m'améliore

Stiles: Bref ! Tu me demande pas pourquoi je veux du sang ?

Derek: Avec toi, non

Stiles: Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais enfin BREF ! Halloween c'est demain et devine c'est quoi mon costume ?

Derek: Une seringue

Stiles: De ? Pourquoi une seringue ?

Derek: Bah pour le sang

Stiles: Tu me prendrais pas pour un con là

Derek: Je te l'ai dis: une connerie pour une connerie

Stiles: L'humour ne te va pas

Derek: :D

* * *

Reviews ?


	87. Texte 86: Tirelire

Texte 86: Tirelire

Stiles: TIRELIRE !

Derek: Euh quoi ?

Stiles: Le mot du jour c'est: Tirelire !

Derek: Je savais qu'au moment de t'épouser j'avais aussi épouser ta folie mais là, ça me dépasse

Stiles: T'as gagner le jackpot ! Ou dans ce cas ci la superbe tirelire !

Derek: Je ne dirais qu'une chose: c'est la banque qui gagne*

* * *

*Je sais plus si c ça qu'on dit au casino quand on a tout perdu au... je sais plus quel jeu XD

Quelqu'un sait ? Et reviews ? ;3


	88. Texte 87: Je déteste les araignées

Texte 87: Je déteste les araignées

Stiles: Je déteste les araignées

Derek: Pourquoi ?

Stiles: Pourquoi ? Mais enfin c'est évident !

Stiles: Elles sont horribles ! Avec leurs petits yeux qui te fixent et leurs grosses papattes velues !

Stiles: Tout à l'heure y'en avait une ÉNORME dans ma chambre !

Derek: Et tu l'as tué

Stiles: Bah ouais ! J'ai pris mon fidèle balais et d'un coup je l'ai eu, la garce !

Derek: Dit plutôt que tu t'es acharné sur elle tout en hurlant à la mort

Stiles: Eh oh ça va oui les commentaires sarcastiques ? Je te signale que c'est mon domaine alors pas touche !

Stiles: Et puis j'allais quand même pas l'a laisser là ! T'imagine elle m'aurait sauté dessus ! Dans mon sommeil !

Derek: Je te signale que tu ne dors plus dans ton ancienne chambre. On habite ensemble et on est marié.

Stiles: Ah ouais c'est vrai

Stiles: Peu importe ! Fallait le faire ! Sinon elle aurait mordu mon père et vu le monstre plus le sang jaune que ça a fait sur le mur. Je suis certain que c'était venimeux ce truc ! Voir radioactif !

Derek: Pauvre bête

Stiles: Non mais oh Sourwolf ! Pense un peu à ton beau-père !

Derek: J'y pense mais t'aurais pu trouver un autre moyen que de tuer cette adorable araignée

Stiles: Adorable ? Araignée ?

Stiles: Tu ose utiliser le même mot que pas plus tard qu'hier tu me qualifiait ?

Stiles: Eh bah t'avais tord Sourwolf ! J'utilise encore mon ancienne chambre et elle va me servir dès ce soir !

Stiles: Fait de beaux rêves avec tes adorables araignées !

Derek: Stiles arrête ça !

Derek: Je voulais pas dire adorable ! C'est encore mon correcteur qui a fait des siennes

Stiles: M'en fout

Stiles: Sans pitié pour les araignées radioactives !

Stiles: Et pour les traîtres de maris !

* * *

Sans pitié pour les araignées !

Bref ! Ce petit texte est tiré d'une situation réelle qu'a vécu mon amie Soso et sérieux j'étais morte de rire ! Pour faire court, elle a vu une araignée du genre la plus grosse de France ! Si si elle a fait des recherches avec le descriptif et tout !

Et après avoir paniqué et hurler, elle m'a appelé à genre 22h du soir pour que je la soutienne (et que j'appelle la police ou les pompiers au cas où elle s'évanouit XD)

Donc dans ma grande gentillesse, je l'ai écouté, apaisé et bon je me suis beaucoup foutu de sa gueule je l'avoue XD

Après l'avoir aider à retrouver un minimum ses esprits et avec une arme de fortune (composée d'un manche à balais), elle a finalement vaincu sa némésis !

Haha j'ai adorée ce moment ! Surtout au téléphone quand elle s'acharnait sur la pauvre bête Haha les coups et les cris ! J'étais morte XD

Mais je suis fière d'elle *petite larme*

Bon après elle s'en est quand même voulu d'avoir dû la tuer XD

Une review pour aider Soso dans sa phobie des araignées ?


	89. Texte 88: Chaleur

Texte 88: Chaleur

Stiles: Dit Sourwolf pourquoi t'es pas en chaleur ?

Derek: De quoi ?

Stiles: Bah ouais en chaleur ! Les loups sont pas censés avoir des périodes de chaleur ?

Derek: Tu le fais exprès ?

Stiles: ?

Derek: Je suis un loup-garou ! Mi-homme et mi-loup !

Stiles: Et tu peux te transformer en loup complet !

Stiles: Alors ces chaleurs ?

Derek: Laisse tomber

Stiles: ?

Stiles: Sourwolf ?

Stiles: Mon lapin ?

Stiles: Et le noeud* sinon ?

Stiles: On va en parler ?

Stiles: Je commence à me sentir vexer là

* * *

*Noeud ou Knotting en anglais c'est le fait que le sexe gonfle à sa base et reste coincé dans son partenaire (comme les canidés, dont les loups)

Dommage pour Stiles XD

Reviews ?


	90. Texte 89: Sombrero 2

Texte 89: Sombrero 2

Derek: Stiles que fait encore cette chose dans mon armoire ?!

Stiles: Quelle chose ?

Derek: Ton putain de sombrero !

Stiles: Pas mon sombrero mais le tien, mon louloup ^^

Derek: Peu importe ! Dit moi plutôt comment ça se fait qu'il soit encore là alors que j'ai pas arrêté de le jeter !

Stiles: Oh ! Tu jette ce que je t'offre maintenant ?!

Stiles: C'est méchant ! Vilain mari !

Derek: Arrête ton cirque et débarrasse moi de ce truc ridicule !

Stiles: Non

Derek: Comment ça « non » ?

Stiles: C'est un cadeau et un cadeau ça ne se jette pas ! Alors tu vas le garder et ce jusqu'au bout ! Sinon j'envoie à toute la meute les photos de toi portant ce sombrero « ridicule », portant une moustache ainsi qu'un poncho !

Derek: Comment ?! J'ai jamais porter cette horreur !

Stiles: Si

Stiles: Souviens toi lors de mon dernier anniversaire et de ma boisson spéciale Stilinski~

Stiles: J'ai crus savoir que tu ne te souvenais plus de rien le lendemain~

Stiles: Alors tu gardera le sombrero~

Derek: J'ai épousé un démon

Stiles: Et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare~

* * *

MWOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Stiles est diabolique~

Reviews ?


	91. Texte 90: Pervers

Texte 90: Pervers

Derek: STILES !

Stiles: Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

Derek: Tu sais que je peux t'arracher la gorge en une seconde n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles: Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arracherais pas plutôt mes vêtements à la place ? ;3

Derek: Pervers

Stiles: T'aime ça ;3

Derek: En attendant tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus toucher à mes musiques !

Stiles: Et moi qui pensait que t'étais du genre à aimer My Little Pony ^^

* * *

My Little pony~

Non sérieux je déteste ça aussi XD

Bref ! Comme vous avez été tous sympa avec toutes ces reviews adorables, je vous propose à chacun(e) d'entre vous de me donner un mot de votre choix ! Et ainsi un petit texte viendra s'ajouter à ce recueil pour chaque mots ;3

Alors à vous de jouez !

Reviews ? ;)


	92. Texte 91: Magie

Salut les gens ! Comment ça va ?

Alors là on pars maintenant sur les mots que vous m'avez donné !

On commence tout de suite par celui de julie-deoliveira ! J'espère que tu aimeras ;3

* * *

Texte 91: Magie

Derek: Ça va ?

Stiles: Derek ! Faut pas envoyer de messages au marié avant le mariage !

Derek: La tradition c'est plutôt de ne pas voir la mariée avant le mariage

Stiles: QUOI ?!

Stiles: Tu me quitte ?! Pendant mon mariage en plus ! Avec une femme !

Derek: Stiles calme toi ! D'où te vient cette stupide idée enfin ?

Stiles: T'as dis « mariée » !

Stiles: Bouhouuuuuu c'est trop cliché ! Je suis comme ces femmes dans les films qui se font largués en plein mariage ! C'est horrible !

Derek: Alors déjà tu vas te calmer tout de suite ! Ensuite non je ne te quitte pas et ne te quitterais jamais !

Stiles: C'est vrai ?

Derek: Oui

Derek: Après toutes les conneries que tu as faites et que j'ai du supporter. C'est pas demain la veille que je vais te quitter

Stiles: Hé !

Derek: Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir auprès de moi sur l'autel puis de dire oui et ensuite de profiter du moment ! Après je pourrais me morfondre sur le fait que je dois être masochiste pour m'être marié avec toi

Stiles: Double Hé !

Derek: Je t'aime

Stiles: Moi aussi

Stiles: Et t'as raison ! Je vais me marier avec l'homme que j'aime et profiter de ce moment de magie

Derek: Voilà

Derek: Oh et Stiles ?

Stiles: Oui ?

Derek: Pas de magie pendant notre mariage

Stiles: Merde !

Derek: Langage !

Stiles: Zut

* * *

Reviews ?


	93. Texte 92: Loupiot

Et un nouveau mot de lesaccrosdelamerceri ! J'espère que ça te plaira ;)

* * *

Texte 92: Loupiot

Stiles: Derek ?

Stiles: Sourwolf ?

Stiles: Mon lapin ?

Stiles: Mon sucré/salé ?

Stiles: Mon gros sourcil broussailleux ?

Stiles: Mon pitbull d'amour ?

Stiles: Loupiot !

Derek: QUOI STILES ?!

Stiles: Ah tu répond enfin ! Et à Loupiot en plus ! Je note u.u

Derek: Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Stiles: Euuuuh m'en rappel plus ^^

Derek: Tu te fout de moi ?

Stiles: Bah non

Stiles: C'est de ta faute aussi à ne pas répondre tout de suite !

Derek: Ok adieu

Stiles: Derek ?

Stiles: DEREK ! MON LOUPIOT AU LAIT D'AMANDE DOUCE !

Stiles: Ah oui c'était ça que je voulais te demander !

Stiles: Tu peux prendre du lait ? Y'en a plus ^^

Derek: *smiley doigt d'honneur*

Stiles: C'est un non ?

* * *

Reviews ?


	94. Texte 93: Fesses

Celui-ci vient de Sloe Balm ! Tu me diras c'que t'en a pensé ? ;)

* * *

Texte 93: Fesses

Derek: Stiles c'est quoi ces photos de fesses que je retrouve sur ton ordi ?

Stiles: D'où tu fouille sur mon ordi ?!

Derek: Change pas de sujet et répond tout de suite !

Stiles: Wow j'ai crus que mon portable avait grogné quand j'ai reçu ton SMS ! C'est un autre truc surnaturel de loup poilus ? Et j'étais pas au courant !

Derek: RÉPOND !

Stiles: Ah KRIIIIIII ! Je YOUPYOUP reçoit HIAAAAANNNNN PLUS ! POUET POUET !

Derek: STILES !

Stiles: Vos échanges téléphoniques ont été momentanément coupée, veuillez rappeler au plus tard quand vous serez calmé. Merci bien !

Derek: Attend de voir quand tu rentrera à la maison ! Je vais te couper quelque chose moi !

Stiles: Toutes formes de violence envers votre correspondant est punissable par la loi. Alors respecter la bien ainsi que votre adorable compagnon. BIP BIP BIP...

* * *

Reviews ? Et d'autres mots à me donner tant qu'on y est ? xD


	95. Texte 94: Gentleman

Nouveau mot donné par Ryopini !

Tu me diras ce que tu en auras pensé ? ^^

* * *

Texte 94: Gentleman

Stiles: Je veux une canne

Derek: Ok

Stiles: Tu demande pas pourquoi ?

Derek: Avec toi j'ai appris à économiser mes mots voir mes messages

Stiles: Quoi encore plus que d'habitude ? Déjà que t'es pas un grand bavard ! Heureusement que j'ai un décodeur à sourcils !

Derek: Un décodeur à sourcils ?

Stiles: Bon sinon pour la canne tu veux vraiment pas savoir ?

Derek: Ok

Stiles: Tu vois l'autre jour je regardais une vidéo sur YouTube

Derek: Pitié dit moi pas que c'est encore une connerie du genre comme LA dernière fois !

Stiles: Mais non c'est pas comme « LA dernière fois » comme tu dis

Stiles: En plus là c'était une chanson du très séduisant Adam Lambert dans For your Entertainment !

Derek: Séduisant ?!

Stiles: Et donc dans la chanson il a une canne et se déhanche avec de façon super sexy !

Derek: Sexy ?!

Stiles: Ouais pourquoi tu répète après moi ?

Stiles: Enfin bref ! Après je me suis dit que c'était super classe en plus d'être chaud patate !

Derek: Chaud patate ?!

Stiles: Y'a de l'écho ou quoi ? Donc ouais super classe du genre comme les gentlemans ! Oui c'est ça gentleman ! C'est super trop classe non ? Gentleman Stiles Stilinski ! Hein ? Hein ?

Derek: Adam Lambert ?!

Stiles: Y'a un bug dans le système ?

Stiles : Donc pour la canne t'en penses quoi ?

Derek: J'en pense que tu ne regarderas plus JAMAIS de vidéos sur YouTube !

Stiles: Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Stiles: Et Gentleman Stilinski alors ?

* * *

Reviews ?


	96. Texte 95: Mariage

Celui-ci vient de julie-deoliveira !

* * *

Texte 95: Mariage

Stiles: J'ai une super idée pour le mariage !

Derek: Je crains le pire

Stiles: Homme de peu de foi !

Stiles: Mais bref ! Avant je voudrais savoir quelque chose d'essentiel mon louloup

Derek: Quoi ?

Stiles: Est-ce que les loup-garou sont vraiment agiles ?

Derek: Après tout ce que t'as vu niveau combat et même au lit, avec moi, tu demande toujours ?

Stiles: Oui et cela n'implique pas tes prouesses sexuelles mon louloup

Derek: Et donc ?

Stiles: Donc pour le mariage je me suis dis qu'avec la meute on pourrait faire une chorégraphie pour bien mettre de l'ambiance au lieu de la traditionnel première danse des mariés et ce en portant... attention tambour !

Derek: Abrège

Stiles: Pas drôle ! Donc *bruit de tambour* en portant des TALONS !

Stiles: C'est original non ?

Stiles: Alors t'en penses quoi Sourwolf ?

Derek: T'es encore aller sur YouTube ?

Stiles: Oui pourquoi ?

Derek: D'où ton idée complètement

Stiles: Complètement ?

Derek: STUPIDE !

Stiles: Roooh tu dis ça mais si tu voyais la vidéo tu dirais pas ça !

Derek: Pas sur

Stiles: En plus c'est plutôt sexy un homme avec des talons ! Regarde Tom Holland qui danse sur Umbrella de Rihanna ! Wow !

Derek: Je crois pas qu'il danse avec des talons

Stiles: Ah ah ! Toi aussi t'as vu la vidéo !

Derek: C'est toi même qui me l'avait envoyé

Stiles: Ah oui ! Et donc mon idée ?

Derek: Pas moyen

Stiles: Si si je t'assure et puis au pire on s'entraînera avec la meute !

Derek: Stiles soit c'est le mariage soit ce sont les talons mais pas les deux

Stiles: Hmmm

Derek: Sérieux t'y réfléchit ?!

Stiles: Mais noooon ! Je t'imaginais juste avec de longs gants et des talons roses !

Derek: Ok pas de mariage

Stiles: Quoi ?! Derek ! T'es pas sérieux !

Derek: Mais noooon ! Je m'imaginais juste loin de tes conneries

Stiles: Méchant loup !

* * *

Alors la musique dont Stiles parle est « Nails, Hair, Hips, Heels » by Todrick que l'on peut retrouver sur YouTube si ça intéresse XD

Reviews ?


	97. Texte 96: Plombier

Ce texte m'est venu d'une pub pour une application que j'ai vu et qui m'a bien fait rire XD

* * *

Texte 96: Plombier

Stiles: SOURWOLF !

Derek: QUOI ?!

Stiles: Y'A UNE FUITE D'EAU DANS L'APPART !

Derek: Et ?

Stiles: QUOI ET ?!

Derek: Je suis pas plombier

Stiles: Un peu de soutien ça te ferait si mal que ça ? Je te signale que y a une piscine dans notre appart ! Et j'ai jamais voulu faire un remake du Titanic ! Surtout que j'aime pas Di Caprio...

Stiles: Pour une fois que c'est pas de ma faute !

Derek: Appel le plombier idiot

* * *

~1 heure plus tard~

Derek: Stiles ?

Stiles: C'est bon y a le voisin qui est passé !

Derek: J'espère que ça t'as rien coûter

Stiles: Alors c'était soit des gâteaux soit une pipe

Derek: QUOI ?!

Stiles: Et je suis pas pâtissier

Derek: STILES !

* * *

Reviews ?


	98. Texte 97: Les morts sont de sorties

Et me revoici pour d'autres délires ! Des mots donnés par mon amie Soso ;3

* * *

Texte 97: Les morts sont de sorties

Stiles: Noooooooooooonnnnnnn

Derek: ?

Stiles: Halloween c'est finiiiiiiieeeeuuuuuhhhhh !

Derek: Et ?

Stiles: Je veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh !

Stiles: Je veux encore me déguiser ! Me peter le ventre à coup de bonbons ! Je veux ! Je veux ! Je veux !

Derek: T'as fini ?

Stiles: Je veux ! Je veux ! Je veux DES SUCETTES !

Derek: Achètes en et fait pas chier

Stiles: Même pas tu fais une blague salace du genre « t'as qu'à lécher ma sucette » ? Je suis déçu

Derek: Tu veux mourir ? Comme ça on restera encore dans le thème d'halloween

Stiles: En suçant ta sucette~ ?

Derek: Ce n'est pas une sucette !

Stiles: Ooooh oui bien sucré et fondant en bouche !

Derek: T'es mort

Stiles: Ouiiii mort de surdose glucosé ! Que la mort est douce~

Derek: Si elle pouvait aussi te faire taire

Stiles: Les morts sont de sortis mon louloup~

Stiles: Et ils ont faim de sucre !

* * *

Reviews ?


	99. Texte 98: L'hiver arrive

Texte 98: L'hiver arrive

Stiles: L'hiver arrive

Derek: Et ?

Stiles: C'est déprimant

Derek: ?

Stiles: Il fait froid, le ciel est gris et morne

Derek: C'est normal en hiver

Stiles: Et en plus t'es plus grognon à cette période

Derek: Pardon ?

Stiles: Et plus renfermé, à grogner sur tout et n'importe quoi

Stiles: Tiens même sur ce pauvre serveur de l'autre fois ! Il a failli se pisser dessus devant tes sourcils menaçant

Stiles: T'es plus Sourwolf que d'habitude

Derek: L'hiver arrive et c'est pas sûr que t'y survive

Stiles: Oh et plus susceptible aussi !

* * *

Ouais je sais je suis pas gentille avec Derek XD

Reviews ?


	100. Texte 99: Bientôt Noël

Texte 99: Bientôt Noël

Stiles: We wish you a Merry Christmas

Stiles: We wish you a Merry Christmas

Stiles: We wish you a Merry Christmas !

Derek: T'as fini ?

Stiles: Nooooon~

Stiles: Dit mon louloup tu voudrais quoi en cadeau pour noël ?

Derek: Toi

Stiles: Tu m'as déjà !

Derek: Non toi passant toute la soirée au pied du sapin sans faire de bruits

Stiles: D'accord alors pour mon cadeau je voudrais qu'il dure un an

Derek: Et c'est ?

Stiles: Pas de sexe jusqu'au prochain noël

* * *

Là Derek l'avait bien mérité non ?

Reviews ? ;3


	101. Texte 100: Fin recueil Sterek

Texte 100: Fin recueil Sterek ou Comment mon petit-ami ne comprend toujours rien

Stiles: Sourwolf~ si je te dis fraise et chocolat tu comprend quoi~ ?

Derek: Je comprend que tu devrais te calmer sur le sucre

Stiles: Et chantilly~ ?

Derek: Quoi y'en a plus encore ?

Stiles: Menottes~

Derek: Faut vraiment que t'arrête de jouer avec celles de ton père

Stiles: Tu ne comprend toujours rien hein

Derek: ?

Stiles: Laisse tomber

Stiles: Je commence à me désespère d'espérer

Derek: Ça veut dire quoi ?

Stiles: Ça veut dire: heureusement que tu es beau

Derek: Euh merci je suppose ?

* * *

Alors comme le titre l'indique c la fin de ce Recueil et maintenant à vous de me dire si je continue sur un deuxième recueil ou non ?

D'autres délires vous intéresse ?

Reviews pour me le dire ? ;3

Je tiens aussi à dire un grand merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici !

Tout particulièrement à : julie-deoliveira, Sloe Balm, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Ryopini et Neliia

Puis à ceux qui m'ont suivie en cours de route: monica59, Ariadanae, oOoPlumeStilinskioOo, Zessliana et sterek is back

Et bien sûr un grand merci à SosoLeCroco ! Soutiens de tous les instants et donneuse d'inspiration XD

Voilà voilà merci beaucoup ! ;3


End file.
